


What's Meant to be Kept in the Dark

by Ek56



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Agent lexa, Backstory, Criminal Clarke, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Hacking, Informant, Modern enviornment, Not your typical AU, Past/Present, Story unlike any other, Suspense, Violence, intelligence agencies, some OC's but they contribute minimal in the story, wanheda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ek56/pseuds/Ek56
Summary: Clarke GriffinWanhedaNumber 3 of the FBI most wanted listwanted by the top agencies in the world.Dead or aliveBut Alexandria Woods wants her very much alive...to live long enough for her own personal agenda and if she got her way, she will get it without the US intelligence community backing her or not.However, for her quest in doing so. She might've wished she didn't.Because ultimately without her knowing Clarke knows her...much more than she would like.Things that she later know...should've been kept in the dark.





	1. Dangerous Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Update: The chapter has been smooth out to the best of my ability since its original posting. All mistakes are mine.

12 years ago.

A young teenage girl who was about 14 years old with blond hair and blue eyes was sitting inside a cargo shipment. But you wouldn’t know about it first glance because inside the shipment it was as if it were sitting inside an exclusive penthouse dining room. The girl knew what was happening which is why she was passive about the situation. However, she felt that she was about to suffocate inside of it. She missed the outside air. She was restless. She looked at her watch and it said

2 pm

“Oh fuck it”

She went near her backpack and she opened it. Inside of it contained a gun or to be specific a colt 45 1911, a sketch kit and sketch book to sketch. She put the gun behind her jeans and covered it with her white sweater and used the hoodie part  to cover a bit of her forehead since it was big enough to do so. Her intense blue eyes which were clouded in darkness and emptiness.

However, she heard a lot of commotion outside and she was ready to attack.  But then the cargo door opens and literally 5 dark covered agents cornered her. She fought as much as she could, however one agent tasered her.

The young girl screamed and almost passed out . Before she passed out, she heard

“We got her…this young bitch is going to the factory to rot like her parents.”

 

10 years ago

A group of intelligence officials were gathered in the “situation” room. It was a room that only a very few knew about. Usually the meetings held here were when there was a high clearance level 8 emergency threat and what an emergency it was when an official put a file on the desk

It read as Followed

**Prisoner #319**

**Clarke Griffin**

**Status: Escaped out of the factory. In her wake killed over 60 guards and 20 inmates with prison shanks and 2 AR-15 from the guards’ arsenal.**

Needless to say the officials in the room reaction was a bit perplexed.

“How in the hell?”

“Is she still alive?”

“What the fuck, now what?”

One of the officials said

“The Factory is in an inland, of course anybody who tried to escape, died trying. So the possibilities of the daughter of the traitors didn’t survive.”

Most of the officials kind of eased their minds but then the phone within the room rang. That same officer who informed the others what had happened picked it up, put the phone on speakerphone. The only words that were said were

“The bitch took everything….every file, it’s gone.”

The officer put the phone down angrily. While the others whispered

The officer said

“The files and her went to hell, so we are safe. “

“But about if she survives? we have to find her and kill her.” – the other officer said

The main officer shook his head in disagreement.

“If this bitch survives, then we take her in and we make her give the files before killing her. Put her in the list with the Interpol. This is classified mission level 2. “

“So the public doesn’t know about it..?”

“Not yet.”

8 years ago

Every news outlet in the world reported a news story of the FBI press conference. Which would mean every citizen on earth, has seen at least one report in their respective language.

**Today it was announced by the FBI that they discovered the identity of the hacker who in fact was responsible for the worldwide Trojan horse attack that affected the servers of the FBI as well as healthcare systems in Europe and Canada. Wanheda or Clarke Griffin, the daughter of Jake and Abagail Griffin. Her parents, who if you may recall were outed as being sleeper agents and working spies for the KGB during the cold war during the decade of the 80s. They allegedly were passing information to the kremlin for many years.  Clarke, born in November 26, 1991 just after the cold war ended. Her parents worked in respectable jobs within the intelligence community in the pentagon before their outing in 1997. However in October of that same year, her parents suffered a tragic car accident.  The main officials have said it was due to mechanical errors due to the age of the car that caused the crash. It was said that she was in the car but since the accident she vanished. For years she was declared a missing child but it seems now she’s resurfaced.**

**She’s been added for the FBI most wanted list as just 18 years old. The youngest female to have ever been put in the notorious list since its inception by J. Edgar Hoover in 1949.**

Present time

Alexandria Woods, at 19 years old was a rising star within the CIA. After one year stint in the navy, some superiors within Washington was already rallying behind her to be transferred to the CIA given she is much better suited for intelligence and counterintelligence. It did help that her family has some history within the intelligence community. Her father Alexander Woods was a senior ranking officer in the defense intelligence agency and her 2 of her uncles, Titus Woods who was senior intelligence officer within the CIA and Ryder Porter (his wife was Elena Woods, Lexa’s aunt) was an NSA analyst but former DOJ employee. Both her father and two uncles passed away. Titus and Alexander were of natural causes and Ryder was because of cancer. 

Most of Lexa’s life was groomed to lead the family tradition to serve the government and Lexa took that task pretty seriously. Graduated the top of her class and one year earlier than many of her classmates would in high school. However because she was only 17 at the time, she couldn’t enroll in the navy due to being underage.  So she waited. Until she was able to enroll and she exceled in the program. The first to notice this was Anya Mitchell. Anya was an officer for the US Naval Intelligence program. She soon took Lexa under her wing and mentored her to be the best that the government ever had. Pretty soon everybody else took notice including Indra Porter who apart from being Ryder’s older sister, she was also a high ranking pentagon official. She and many others pushed lexa to being transferred to the CIA and that she herself would be Lexa’s contact.

Many within the US intelligence community agreed.

Lexa was arriving back to US to take a break from missions after Indra told her that she would have a month off because she deserved it. Her last mission was to infiltrate an organization that was going after US interests and to take out the leader. Needless to say, she did just that under a month which took others more than that.

Lexa was arriving in her apartment which was very modest home. She put her suitcases aside and put her keys in a bowl. She realized there were some newspapers in her feet, which were thrown in by her neighbors she bets anyway. She picks the newspapers up and sees one of the main headline

**“Wanheda Strikes again”**

Wanheda always intrigued her but there was also hatred. But regardless of that, it seemed from every passing moment that other intelligence agencies were close to capturing her. MI6, ASIS, CBI , among other countries for where she wanted all over. Some part of her wanted to capture her but not to kill her. At least not yet, no matter how much her anger towards her was. She has use for her, if she got her way, she will get it.

She wanted to get involved in the case of Wanheda. However, many within the government rejected the idea. No matter how Lexa or Indra much rather went to advocate within the CIA,DOJ and the pentagon. They all said no. Which frustrated Lexa to no end.

She wasn’t going to stop though. She had reached out to Wells Jaha, the current Attorney General, and the youngest at that at just 34 years old. He was also the son of former deceased DC Mayor Thelonious Jaha. She knew very well that the Jaha family and the Griffin family had history. So one time wouldn’t hurt.

{Wells Jaha’s Office}

“Ha Agent Woods, please to meet you.”

“Same here Attorney General.”

Wells smiled and said “C’mon Lexa you know me better than that.”

Lexa smiled and said “Of course Wells.”

They both sat as Wells spoke

“You know the last time I saw you, you were still a novice in the navy.”

Lexa replied saying “The last time I saw you, you were still captain in alpha division of the navy…and yet you were a pain in the ass. I never thought in a million years I would see you here.”

Wells laughed and said “I know me either but please…what can I help you now?”

“Wells, I need your help…to get me in the Wanheda case.”

Wells’s look went serious.

“Its better for you not to get involved.”

Lexa’s anger got the better of her “Why not?! Damn it, I’m the best this government has got in terms of an agent. I did more for this administration than many agents combined in past administrations. I proved my value to you and everybody. I Know I can be an Asset to capture Wanheda. I need the chance!.”

Wells calmly looked at her and said “why so much interest?”

Lexa took a deep breath and said “She killed Costia…in South Sudan.”

Wells understood and said “It’s for that reason, we can’t allow that, your emotions will cloud any rationale”

“Oh bull shit, so how come you’re involved, your family has history with them.”

Wells just looked at her as Lexa said

“You think I didn’t know? I know you and her were good childhood friends, so I suggest you to tell me how I get in the case before I say what I was able to dig up while being away.”

Wells stood up and looked at her and said

“The government won’t be able to find her unless she wants to be found.”

“So you still keep in contact with her?”

Wells said nothing as lexa said

“I have a proposal for you. Tell me when I can find her and I will keep my silence.”

Wells again said in a low voice

“If Clarke wants to get in touch with you trust me, she will.”

Then wells stood back up and said

“It’s good to see you Agent Woods.”

Lexa turned around and saw Wells’s assistant standing in the doorway.  Lexa Left the office

[2 days later]

**9 pm**

Lexa’s cell rings. Lexa picks up

“Hello.”

“Agent Woods, I presume? This is Reyes.”

“O.k?”

“So I hear you want to get to know Wanheda?”

Lexa’s eyes widen and said

“How did you?”

“Because I am her trusty hacker and right hand. So you want to know her?”

Lexa couldn’t say no to the refusal.

“D.C. Pier….midnight.”

Phone was hanged up

( Midnight)

Lexa was sitting in the car as she saw from what looked like a white Mercedes Benz approaching her. . She got out of her KIA Optima grey car. The Benz car parked beside her as the back door opened and Lexa was taken aback to be honest

Here it was a woman with black spaghetti strap dress and a white overcoat. Intense blue eyes and some Smokey makeup that you would think she was a Hollywood starlet. But in fact she was a criminal #3 of the most wanted fugitives by the FBI and responsible of many heinous crimes.

“Bloody hell, so you are the CIA pest who threaten my friend wells? Attractive and yet treacherous.”

Lexa smirked and said

“Same can be said about you…killing people and all” Lexa took the gun and put it in Clarke’s head. Clarke just stood there and said

“That’s why you called to meet me…to shoot me?”

Lexa was a bit taken a back to see how calm Clarke was taking this

“No” said lexa as she put the gun down and put it away.

“I actually came here to offer you a proposal.”

Clarke nodded and looked at her watch again

“You got two minutes.”

“The FBI is planning to raid one of your arms dealers Roan Baker in Colorado. His mother Nia gave the tip to nit him.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow

“Why are you telling me this?”

Lexa said in confidence “This information is what I can provide to you. It is what I can promise you on behalf of the CIA.”

Clarke then understood and angrily put a knife she had hidden in Lexa’s throat. Lexa’s back hit a bit on her car. The closeness of the two was very sharp.

“You know what I do to rats, Alexandria?”

Lexa’s eyes widen “How did you…oh right wells.”

She felt the knife getting closer to cut her as she said “It isn’t ratting Clarke…it’s an alliance.”

Clarke laughed lowly and said furiously low “An alliance between me and the same people who are trying to kill me?”   

Lexa said “no no, an alliance between you and me.”

Clarke looked at her as she put the knife down. She was pensive as well as perplexed why this woman who seemed to be bearably young to offer such a deal.

“You help me and I help you” Lexa says as Clarke looked at her watch

“That was two minutes.”

Clarke gets in her car from the back door and the car turns on but then Clarke puts down the window as she says

“Your girlfriend Costia…was not who said she was. She fooled you to thinking she was a doctor but in reality her real job…well deserved to be shot.”

The car then reversed and left the pier While Lexa just stood there, cold, empty, in tears and literally with more questions than answers.

TBC.


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get batshit crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm honored at the response of the first chapter. I'm glad many of you enjoy the story.
> 
> Update: The first chapter has been reviewed an edited well.
> 
> Hopefully this chapter is a lot better to read than the first. If there's any mistakes, they are mine. No beta as of yet but maybe I may get one soon, idk. In the meantime enjoy the chapter.

**2 hours later**

**10 pm**

Downtown Colorado

A man was getting out of his Black Ford F-150 pick-up truck. He was dressed as if he would be a construction man. Black Jeans, Dark blue t-shirt, construction boots. Long hair and full bearded. Despite the appearance of ruthless person, he has a set of brown eyes which were compassionate but yet firm.

As he enters his warehouse, inside was a massive space where there was an impromptu gun range, gun safes.  It was basically like a makeshift training ground of sorts. The man briefly smiled and walked up some stairs that lead him to his office.

As he made into his office, he immediately notices something is wrong. He then feels like someone was watching him from behind. He swiftly took out his gun and pointed on a shadowy person

“I’m guessing the grim reaper decided to stalk me again?” – The man said as he was a bit annoyed and his gaze firm.

The shadowy person walks to where one of the lights beams inside. It was a tall African American man, who was dressed in all black clothes. The man recognized him fully well as his eyes cleared.

“Lincoln”

Lincoln nodded as he said “Roan, I don’t have much time here.”

Roan realized what he meant, as if it were a code between them. He turns as he thinks, possible scenarios. He then hears Lincoln speak

“Wanheda confirms what she’s been suspecting all along. Your mother will move against you, just as she foretold she would.”

Roan turns and says as quick “My mother is an informant then?”

Lincoln looks at Roan with a stoic face but his eyes were as calm. He knows that this is an important step to the overall mission Clarke mentioned to him. He then takes out a large Manilla envelope he had hidden in a shelf behind him . He gives the envelope to roan. Roan then takes the envelope and looks at it a bit confused. He looks up at Lincoln and asks

“What is this?” as he opens the Manilla envelope as Lincoln explains

“It’s a passport, a very good one as may add. Some money and a key to a cabin in Switzerland. Wanheda says that you will relocate over there until former notice. I am here as your extract go to guide to make that happen.”

 

Roan was disgusted by that notion. He threw the envelope to his desk as he says in an almost losing temper tone with a tint of bitterness

“Who does she think she is!? This is my life’s work here. It took me 6 years to build a successful front of a business.  I am not going to walk away just because of my mother.”

Lincoln again wasn’t swayed by this and he kept calm. He looked at Roan sympathizing with him but then he remembers what Clarke has been through. So he gently gets close and says

“I understand that. But, remember who had faith in you when nobody did.”

Roan just looks at him as Lincoln continued.

“Remember you met Clarke in a very…vulnerable state. It took her longer to build what she has now despite of her enemies which are many. But she always says that if wasn’t for you, she wouldn’t be where she is.”

Roan smirked for a minute, remembering how he met Clarke and how he instantly thought that she was crazy. But as he later got to know her, he knew that Clarke was a special breed of a human being. He was thoughtful; he never himself thought he was going to be in this type of predicament. He sort of wished his mother would pass on from natural causes but it seems that life is messing with him after all. So he looked at Lincoln and said

“I knew Wanheda since she was 17 years old you know. I was kicked out of my mother’s house for 2 weeks and I was going from place to place. I was sleeping in a pier when I saw her in the outskirts of Tribeca. She was fragile and exhausted----.”

“I understand…the relationship between you and Wanheda. That is why she is doing this to protect you.”

Roan looked at Lincoln with this new reassurance and decided to start packing up everything that there was to pack up. He packed up anything he would considered useful to him, which include his trusty blade and gun, document files of her operation, money that he still had and he put it all in a duffle bag.

He and Lincoln then walked to the front door. But then Roan stopped and Lincoln felt a shift in the air and turned to look at Roan. Roan with a grim look in his face said

“It’s hard for me to walk away from this place.”

Lincoln nod as a gesture of understanding. Roan however was feeling all kinds of mixture of emotions. Emotions he hated to feel a time or two. As he’s standing there, feeling like some bullet was shattering the solid concrete cocoon he built for himself. His happiness was now becoming his sorrow.

He then shook his head as he said

“Let’s go then.”

Both Lincoln and Roan left the warehouse. But as soon as they both step out Roan asked.

“So what will happen to it?”

Lincoln turned to look at Roan as he said

“Only Wanheda knows.”

Roan wasn’t pleased with the answer but he accepted it.

[Meanwhile]

Inside the presidential suite of the hotel was Clarke who was sited comfortably in one of the leather sofa chair as she was drinking Vodka on the rocks.  She then takes out a SAT phone and calls a number she knows from memory. Then she heard a voice…Lincoln’s Voice

“The package is on route.”

Clarke smiles briefly and says “Thank you Lincoln, remain with him until he’s well then come back to New York. Then lay low until you get my signal.”

“Sure thing.”

Clarke hanged up as she recalls a memory

_[7 hours before the meeting with Lexa at the pier]_

_Clarke was bored sitting and waiting on a 5 th generation Chevy Camaro.  She didn’t understand how the owner would still have a car that simply wasn’t worth his position. But then she heard on an earpiece that she had. But you wouldn’t notice it because it was a very tiny earpiece._

_“Clarke, how much longer?” in a whiny tone_

_“Patience Raven, the man is almost out of his job.”_

_“Seriously? You told me that this would last about 10 minutes and last time I check, I haven’t been able to get my spa treatment”_

_Clarke shook her head in amazement and said “Even with a bad leg, you are as self-indulgent as I met you”_

_“Ouch that hurts. And hey!? Last time I checked I didn’t go spending $1,500 on two hookers in the Red Light District in Amsterdam and have a hashish marathon with them.”_

_Clarke’s eyes widen and literally said in a sass tone of voice_

_“Please, you weren’t complaining when you were having sex with that one Spanish guy in Madrid in a very presidential suite that I paid for? You two almost destroyed the bed, finished the mini bar, prank called room service and even the Spanish police. I mean it was so bad, my dear friend of mine now hates me and not only that he’s banned me from ever stepping there again.”_

_From the earpiece she can almost swear Raven blushed heavily and was laughing very nervously_

_“Sorry about that”_

_Clarke just shook her head as she saw a man step out of the building._

_“Rave, the golden eagle left the nest and he’s head where I am. Permission to follow the car is granted.”_

_“Yes! And Clarke…Forgive me?”_

_Clarke again shook her head as she saw the man stepping closer to the car. She took her earpiece and turned it off. As soon as the man stepped into the car, she talked_

_“Hello Wells.”_

_Wells panicked and almost went to look at his rear view mirror. Clarke stopped him_

_“Don’t look, just act normally and drive out.”_

_“Jesus Christ Clarke, you scared the shit out of me.”_

_“You just drive Wells. Ha and I see you followed my advice on the tinted windows.”_

_Wells just shook his head and turned the engine on and started to drive normally. However, he hasn’t noticed yet that Raven was following him and keeping track. Wells was a bit nervous and his sweaty palms show that and of course Clarke notices._

_“My friend, you shouldn’t be having a panic attack in the middle of the road. Especially with me in it.”_

_Wells, a bit stammering says “Your name is Wanheda after all.”_

_Clarke laughs and says “I know after all my reputation persists. Besides I need you alive now more than ever.”_

_Wells arrives at a red light. He stops the car as then he looks at the rear view mirror. Brown soft eyes and dark blue sapphire cold eyes connected as Wells spoke_

_“The Girl…she asked again. She…knows about my connection to you.”_

_“Does she really?”_

_Wells nodded but said “I’m not sure…she only knows the superficial, the past of our parents. “_

_It would seem Clarke was put at ease. She was holding her breath and she didn’t even notice. She then hears Wells speak_

_“I haven’t seen you in 5 years, not since….but why now?” Wells says as he gives her the files to Clarke that were in his bag which was still a bit open. Then the light turned green and he kept on driving. Then he noticed a white Mercedes Benz following him_

_“Clarke?”_

_“Relax a little, it’s my trusty las.”_

_Wells was not relaxed at all hearing that but he supposed he had to trust her_

_“Pull over.”_

_“What?”_

_“Pull…over”_

_Wells stopped nearby as the Benz behind him stopped as well._

_Clarke put the passenger seat down and opens the passenger door and says_

_“Get a new car wells. It’s very demeaning of you.”_

_She gets out and then goes to the Benz from the back side and gets in as Raven drives off._

_They both arrive at a safe house which was a large mansion white and beige color with black gates with a symbol letter “P”. Raven parks the car in front of the entrance. They both get out where Lincoln was standing next to a gentleman who looked very comfortable and waiting._

_Raven was overjoyed_

_“Oh thank god!”_

_Clarke laughed as she said “Caruso, I’m sorry we were running late. We hit a bit of traffic.”_

_Caruso with an empathic smile said “I know traffic is always horrible at this hour.”_

_Raven and Caruso went one way while Clarke stayed behind with Lincoln. Lincoln saw the changed demeanor in Clarke. He questioned her about it_

_“What’s happened.”_

_Clarke looked at Lincoln as she said_

_“ It’s now time.”_

_Lincoln looked at her puzzled as he questioned her “are you sure?”_

_Clarke looked at the large exterior view the mansion had_

_“The last 2 pieces of the chess puzzle have landed. It’s now time to ignite what they started almost 15 years ago.” Clarke said as he hands to Lincoln some files she got from wells. He opened it and it said as followed_

**_Nia Baker_ **

**_Crimes: Human Trafficking and Biochemical Weapons Development infrastructure that supports terrorists abroad._ **

**_Informant of the CIA_ **

**_Codename: Ice queen._ **

**_The subject now works with the CIA as of March 3 th 2016\. Every detail she gives serves as a greater point to imprison her associates, in gratitude she roams. As so she doesn’t commit any crime or aid outside of this and other jurisdiction unless our consent is given._ **

**_I give the faith to this document as signed by me_ **

**_Diane Sydney_ **

**_Assistant Attorney General_ **

_Lincoln’s eyes widen at reading the page and looks at Clarke._

_“I need you to give me the number of the woods girl.”_

_Lincoln was hesitant as he says “Clarke, remember what you promised to him. If you step into her life, you will destroy the only pure memories and thoughts she may still have left._

_Clarke’s eyes ignited in her as she spoke with the most underlying passion and convictions “Those pests that ruined my life are circling around Alexandria like a pack of wolves. Hungering to make her their bitch and I simply put won’t let that happen. “_

_Lincoln gently reminded her “You know what happened when you tried to...interfere.”_

_Clarke closed her eyes in anger and said “Yes but I didn’t expect the betrayal that costed me. Remember she was sent to me recommended with good references. I blindly believed it…shame on me”_

_She then took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She looked at Lincoln with stern conviction. Lincoln recognized the look of Clarke’s eyes. The deep blue sapphire has some spark…like a sense of emotion behind them as she said “I spent over the last decade building everything to keep her safe. Now it has come to fulfill my mission statement.”_

_“Are you sure this isn’t your need to control?”_

_“No.”_

_Lincoln and Clarke look at the view. Then Clarke said_

_“Get on a plane to Colorado. Get in contact with Roan. If I know Nia, as well as I think, she may nit her own son and sacrifice him”_

_Lincoln felt a little defeated and knew there was no point in trying to sway Clarke away from she was thinking she was doing. He only could do what he knew best. Just trust Clarke’s intuition. He then showed Clarke a small post it note. It contained Lexa’s number._

_Clarke looked at it as if it were the last thing she had on earth but then instead of grabbing it she merely said_

_“Give it to Raven. Tell her to call the number and said if she wants to meet with Wanheda. If she starts asking question, just say you know nothing. I’ll take care of the rest.”_

_Lincoln nodded as he did what he was told._

Clarke just sat in a hotel room in Washington, planning her next move or just buying time

 [The Next Day]

Lexa woke up at 5 am. She loved to wake up extra early as it was a part of her routine and it was customary for her to do so. No matter which of the part of the world she was at.  It was the one thing that kept her going.

However, today wasn’t an ordinary day for her. After her encounter with Clarke, she didn’t know what to make of her. She then thought about her time with Costia. She even took out her picture she had with her. It was the one thing she cherished most. Tears came easily for Lexa.

She met Costia around the same time her aunt Elena was hitting the depression hard. She even walked in with Costia when she saw her aunt Elena shoot herself in the head. It was very traumatic to say the least. The death of her husband Ryder greatly affected her and Lexa but Elena couldn’t take much more.  Lexa to some extent felt cursed. Every single family member she has ever known has died. First it was her mother in childbirth, then her father and then Uncle and Aunt, so when Costia came into Lexa’s life it was a blessing in her eyes.

_She has to be lying she has to be_

 Lexa isn’t a fool, she knew criminals were liars. So in her mind Clarke is a master manipulator who threw her off her game but it won’t happen

Not now not ever

So she put the picture away after kissing Costia in the pic, put it away in her drawer and got ready to start her day.

[9 am]

Lexa was watching some reruns on Netflix on her favorite show “The Blacklist.” She was heavily involved in the plot but sometimes the way it was written and handled just pissed her off. However, she was about to shout of the TV when she hear a loud knocking. Lexa became alarmed by this and decided to get a kitchen knife from the kitchen and walked to the door where there is a peep hole. She saw men with FBI jackets on as one of them said

“Alexandria Woods, this is FBI, you must open the door immediately.”

Lexa put the knife aside as she opened the door carefully. The men saw the precaution and they took out their badges. Lexa saw immediately that they were genuine. Which of course it did ease her mind a bit

“What can I do for you Agent um”

The man said “I’m agent Bellamy Blake and next to me is Agent Brian Miller.”

Brian nodded as Lexa did as well. Bellamy said “Ms. Woods, we both are aware of your agency but I’m requested by the Assistant Director of the FBI to escort you to our headquarters.”

Lexa didn’t know why she felt the air shift but she knew it wasn’t a good sign at all

{In the news}

**It’s been suspected that the leak of classified documents that have been handled to the reporter Jacapo Sinclair. Have confirmed that the CIA was employing Nia Baker as their informant for the past year it’s even been said that Nia’s illegal grossing has since double since her collaboration with the CIA. Later this week the assistant to the attorney general Diane Sydney will appear in the senate to see how her trial will unfold. Meanwhile Wells Jaha will not be affected by this since his position as the attorney general has only been only for 3 months, there for he was exonerated of any wrong doing.**

**More on this information as we get more information.**

[Meanwhile – Conference Room}

There were 3 people in that room. Wells, Marcus Kane who is the assistant director of the FBI and the Director of the CIA Charles Pike

“I will not let you FBI take away my best agent so she can meddle in your business affairs in the FBI?”

“Technically Charles, Indra tells me that she’s off from her duties. So technically she isn’t going to do field work besides, the high value target we acquired asked to speak with her and only her or else she won’t talk?”

Pike looks at him bewildered “You think that’s any of my business?!”

“Enough.” Wells says as he continues “As the Attorney General despite of what has happened since the leak, Diane is now charged with Treason as now Nia Baker is now being prosecuted by the FBI as the task force that was with her are now discharged.  Isn’t that right Charles?”

Pike nodded reluctantly as Wells continued “That being said, Marcus is an honorable man and has every intention to make this deal to be a swift one. On a personal level, I’ve known this man and his career and he is not corruptible by any means. As far as you go Pike, you have a crisis situation on your hands in how you are going to deal with this ice queen scandal.”

Charles looks at Marcus as he reluctantly says

“Fine…one month. No more”

He leaves angrily the room. Outside however he gets out his cell and makes a speed dial call and says

“Code Red”

Later on the rest leave the room on grounds they would return as things developed. But before anybody left Wells told Marcus

“As you heard Marcus, you have full access to have in your employ Alexandria Woods, as per who is this high value target. I hope it’s worth it.”

They both left

[FBI black site called “The Ark”]

Lexa and the two agents arrived at the site called among the FBI ‘The Ark’. Outside of it, it looked like a factory. Lexa knew better though, after all she was CIA, secrecy was a part of it. As they were walking inside, Lexa noticed activity was going very rapidly, people were in shock. Some whispered, some just couldn’t say anything. But one thing they could do was look as they saw the unimaginable, Lexa got closer and she herself couldn’t believe what she is seeing

Clarke Griffin alias Wanheda

Officially has surrendered herself to FBI

However, she kept her face stoic as her eyes did most of the talking. Then she heard

"Alexandria Woods"

She turned around and saw a man approaching which took Lexa a bit off guard as the man introduced herself to her

"Marcus Kane, Assistant Director of the FBI. Can I have a word with you in my office?"

Lexa followed Marcus but despite of it, she didn't know what to do...for the first time in her life, she isn't sure about anything anymore.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes a lot of the flashbacks and the show that lexa was watching is a big foreshadow to now what's happening with her now with Clarke. The ages of those two are as followed at the moment. Lexa is 19 and Clarke is 26. 
> 
> Clarke and Lexa may be a bit OCC. I try to keep them in character for the most part. In the bits and pieces I've seen of the show. Clarke seemed to be kind of interesting her shift between previous seasons and this season 4. From a good person to obviously have this "villainous" traits to her. I kinda want to capture that in this story a bit but play around with other elements as well however her essence will remain. As per Lexa, as great as the character was in the show. I want to capture her in a different light but of course her core characteristics remain.
> 
> Any Comments are well appreciated and Kudos welcomed
> 
> Till Next time :)


	3. The Chess Game is Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke Talk...Officially

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This is the chapter that sets in stone the plot in how the story will unfold. 
> 
> Any comments or kudos is welcomed. As always I'm humbled by the positive response this story has of far.
> 
> Mistakes in this chapter are mine.
> 
> Hopefully all of you like this chapter. Enjoy:)

[1 hour before Lexa’s arrival at the FBI Blacksite “The Ark”]

A gentleman in a suit was walking into the blacksite. He was escorted by his own personal security. He was met by another agent. The gentleman recognized him well and extended his hand

“You must be Agent Blake, case agent on Wanheda”

Bellamy nodded “Yes sir.”

“Marcus Kane, Assistant Director of the FBI. Is it really her?” – Marcus replied as he walked near the Plexiglas with a monitor on the side and saw what nobody had expected.

Clarke sitting in the interrogation offices as the other agent put an RFID chip on her. It was in shock but his eyes reflected a feeling of torment, disbelief and to some extent gutted. His response clarifies this feeling

“It really is her, Wanheda in the flesh.”

That’s when Bellamy fills Marcus in the flesh

“Every detail known about her has been verified, finger prints, tattoo on her right shoulder and she even revealed classified intelligence on an operation in 2012.”

“Which was?”

Bellamy a bit hesitant but he decided to say it “we tried to kill her sir with help of the CIA and NSA in a joint task force before disbanding after she went dark.”

Everyone turned to the mirror and saw Clarke smile darkly as she continued to talk

_“I’m supposing that well... it may not be the head FBI but the second of the FBI came to see if the myth is real. Now you see it is real.”_

Clarke was looking at the wall dead ahead but then turned to the mirror. She knew that everyone behind it was looking at her in shock. But she showed no emotion, her cold blue eyes symbolized that. However, she also knew that the tension was quite palpable and she laughed to amuse herself as she turned to look at the wall again. She then said

_“I’m going to assume that you people in the back are too shock ridden to turn to see the morning news. But don’t bother, I will inform you. As of this moment the assistant attorney general is being arrested as we speak and the task force she commissioned on the ice queen has been split up as well. It forced Nia to go in the dark”_

Clarke then hears a voice of a man…it was the man she wanted to hear

“Why bring that up Griffin?”

Clarke smiled

_“Ha Agent Kane, I’m glad you finally arrived. I’m sorry for the loss of your wife. I know being back from a tragic loss is hard on the soul. You have my sympathies. “_

Meanwhile the people behind the glass were just perplexed and weirded out. But one person who couldn’t hide his disbelief was Bellamy. His eyebrows were knitted and doubting every word that Clarke ever said. So he called her up on it

“Since when did the mighty Wanheda ever grow a conscious?”

_“Agent Blake please. Whether you want to believe me or not is none of my concern. Instead of trying to figure me out, you should really help and find Jascapo Sinclair”_

One guy was looking in the computer database to find the name and a hit came up. Everybody in the office looked at his profile as Clarke kept talking

_“Now I can give you the reason as to why? But first ---“_

“None of that Wanheda. You don’t get to set any type of rules.”

Marcus could see the smile Clarke was giving, as if she was expecting to be interrupted.

_“Agent Kane, you underestimate your capacity and overestimate your authority and power. I see that the passing of your wife didn’t teach you anything.”_

Marcus gritted his teeth and said “Enough”

Clarke of course was calm by this and said “ _As I was saying, I’m here to help you untangle the whole Ice Queen scandal without calling much attention on those who want to keep it hidden. But for that to happen, you people must follow this specific rule.”_

This was it for Clarke. The reason why she put her entire life on the line, this one brief moment. The thought of it was her greatest dream but also her worst nightmare. But despite of her internal ordeal she carried on. She took a deep breath and said

_“The specific rule is that I will only talk to Agent Alexandria Woods.”_

Bellamy turned to the tech guy and said

“Search the name.”

The tech guy search the name and many within the room where shock as to see who it was Clarke was talking about. Bellamy chuckled and said

“You hit your head too many times Wanheda. Alexandria Woods is CIA and in no way shape or form will be brought here. We are FBI so you talk to us.”

Clarke laughed at the notion and said “Arrogant as ever are we Agent Blake. It’s that attitude the reason you really couldn’t kill me.”

Bellamy grit his teeth in anger as Marcus spoke

“If you want to talk to somebody from the CIA, why turn yourself in here?”

Clarke just stared at the wall with a faraway look. She hated being there and she wished things were different. The sad look of her eyes kind of gave that expression. However, she kept her composure and answered her question

“You’ll have to bring her here to figure that out.”

[Present]

“Why you?”

It was the question that Marcus asked Lexa. Before that question Marcus looked at Lexa’s file and he was impressed.  She had graduated from the top classified recruitment process called “The Requiem Project”. She graduated in the top 5% percentile when she transferred from Naval Intelligence to CIA.  Before that, she previously severed as a fighter pilot for the navy for 6 months where she also excelled. Because she excelled in a very short time within the navy, her call name was “Heda” which meant commander. The only other person who was given such an honor was her late father. She was even being groomed for being the first female admiral before the CIA started to recruit her.

Lexa just looked at Marcus, just as confused as maybe as he is. However, she also knew Clarke had a reason for pulling this stunt. But she couldn’t make sense of it. She looked at the people around her like Bellamy and Brian who are only eying her of suspicion. Marcus then asked a second question

“Do you know Clarke Griffin from before?”

“No, I don’t have history with Wanheda before.” Lexa said fully aware that she was lying. But her jobs in the intelligence community have made her perfect the art of deception really well.

Marcus however could read Lexa, couldn’t study her as much. He felt that Lexa had so much potential to make a difference within the FBI rather than where she is now. However he decided to move on to another topic

“I spoke with the attorney general and he granted your transfer for the month that you are out of your agency. I hope your stay with us can make you see what our organization is about. Despite the circumstances”

Lexa just looked at Marcus as Marcus gave her an ID Badge. It had her picture and the initials FBI. Lexa took a deep breath and took the badge. Marcus then turned to look at bellamy.

“Agent Blake, debrief Agent Woods and the others about the case. Then after that Lexa, talk to Wanheda.”

Everybody nod as they went to the post. Bellamy then went in the middle of the control room and gathered everybody’s attention when he called to debrief. He then went to explain who Wanheda was

“Ok Listen up, the person in the interrogation room, her name is Clarke Griffin. The crime lord who rose to power in 2007 at the age of 16 years old but it wasn’t by accident. Her parents Jake and Abagail Griffin have a history in the intelligence community working primarily in the Pentagon as Case Officer and Asset respectively for the Defense Intelligence Agency. They were in the Defense Clandestine Services Unit which automatically puts them in collaboration with the CIA. In 1997, a set of classified documents from the then KGB were leaked. The documents that later got to be known as “Black Shadow Files.” Those files served a purpose that included names of potential recruits and both of Wanheda’s parents names were on that list. We realized that the Griffin’s were double agents. ..”

Lexa was listening to the details very carefully. Some of the information was not new but the other it was new. Like her parents in the CIA, it was a detail that was omitted by people in her agency. She didn’t understand why they omitted before. But now she has the idea.  She then heard Bellamy talk

“This woman is an equal opportunity offender. She is what you were call, a criminal in the making. Since her outing on 2009 from the famous FBI hack. Leaks of classified documents and assassinations have been traced back to Wanheda.”

“So how did she get her name, Wanheda?”

Bellamy addressed the question

“Her hacking name she used to perpetrate most of the attacks, digital and human sides alike. “

Another woman added “There’s another name that the media calls her”

Lexa was intrigued by this as Bellamy just says “Dark Angel of Crime”

[6 minutes later]

Lexa was entering the interrogation room. Clarke was sitting across and then looked at her and vice versa

Green meets Blue under the light of a dark and yet cold cement cocoon. Clarke’s eyes have a glimmer of light, a spark. As if her emotions where now coming back to her. She was as Lexa was sitting down, she gave a small warm smile as to not make her feel unconformable. Then she chuckles and says

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Lexa looks at Clarke straight in the eye and says “Why pull me here. You do know I’m not an FBI agent right. I’m only here till my vacation time expires to go back on my agency right?”

Clarke laughs and says “Trust me, one month is what I need to tell you everything you need to know then afterwards you make your choice about going back to the CIA or change organizations.”

Lexa smirked and says sarcastically

“Like you know me very well”

Clarke elevated her eyebrow and was thoughtful for a moment but then she said “You put back your highlights….You look much like a New Yorker instead from Washington D.C where you were born. I shouldn’t blame you. New York is a nice sight to visit.  After 1 month in the D.C hospital, you moved to Arlington, where you grew up. Have you been home in Arlington? I haven’t been there in years”

Lexa was in shock by the statement. She was sure that nobody knew those details. She was also sure Wells didn’t say anything to Clarke because Wells never really knew her past that well. It was a part of her past she kept hidden. She didn’t want to dwell on it though however her stoic features were in threat of breaking.

She wasn’t going to do that in front of Clarke, not today anyway.

So he then asked

“What about Jascapo Sinclair? What’s the story with him? Is he in danger?”

Clarke looked at her but then looked at the glass, fully aware what must the people on other side of the glass must be thinking. She didn’t care though. So she said “I’m sure you were debriefed on the situation with the reporter and Nia. But what you don’t know, if that’s what I can assume. Is that Nia used the CIA for her own bidding. She turned in enemies of hers or people who stop being worthy to her. It was because of that two of my associates were killed. She was about to go after the third one but with the FBI’s help anonymously of course. But I was able to get this person out of the country just in time and now I’m here. I have a good authority that Nia has kept track of him for nearly a month. Now that this happened to her, she will hunt him down and kill him”

Lexa looked at her with an icy yet calm stare. She went towards a rigid posture with her arms crossing one another. She then said

“I don’t believe you for one second.”

Clarke laughed and said “Of course not.” She then continued to laugh as if it was a comedy standup to her but then she stop is “I’m a criminal, of course I don’t expect you to believe me. Hell I don’t expect you to like me…I’m a notorious liar, I admit that. However, nothing about me can ever be so sure either. I can never apologize for being who I am or what I do. However, being here in front of you thinking you can be my redemption…my one shot. After all you and I are very similar. I mean look at you. Your parents died of shame and guilt. One Uncle died for his poor decision making and the other with his wife died the same fate as your parents…You might’ve thought that you were cursed…I can assure you, you aren’t.  I’m sure you believe in the fate and luck and all the crap right?

Lexa just looked at Clarke slowly as their eyes connected again. Clarke threw in a small warm smile again.

“If you want answers to the questions that have been harboring inside of you for nearly all your life; then you must stop Nia from capturing Jascapo Sinclair.”

Lexa got up and went out of the office. She went away as the rest of the FBI team to investigate Sinclair’s life.

Lexa went to the restroom as fast as possible. She closed the door and literally the tears from her eyes fell again. It was too much for her. Too much information being thrown at her in 24 hours and yet she felt naked emotionally. It was almost like most of her past she tried to bury are now resurfacing.

She turned on the faucet and washed her face a few times to get rid of her tears. Then she got some paper towels to dry herself. She then went to the mirror. She saw herself but she felt something different inside.

As if she found a new meaning…a new purpose.

She realized that her priorities have shifted. Now her purpose is to have Wanheda as her own personal source apart from their work at the FBI. All the intelligence agencies could go to hell in her mind. It was now time to stop running.

Now she would open the Pandora ’s Box…the memories of her past

And for that she will need Clarke’s help…no matter how much the urge to kill her was.

She would use her and then kill her...

She found that idea to be enticing. So she unlocked the bathroom door and went back to the control room to help in the Jascapo Sinclair case.

TBC…


	4. Enter: Jacapo Sinclair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot begins to unfold and the first pieces start to fall from Lexa's past in an unexpected way which involves Costia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter I've written to date. I'm sorry for not being here in two weeks, injuries, health problems and losing my internship been keeping me busy. I'm alot better now and looking for work.
> 
> To compensate, here's a long ass chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoy it fully :)

{Montreal Canada}

A man was looking at a wall that seemed to have a lot of pictures and information on classified files that were given to him by a previous source. He has stared at the wall for hours. He then feels a chilly wind coming in from his window. He knew he was running out of time. He had reported on the Ice Queen Scandal earlier given that somebody sends him an encrypted email about it. However, he knew he wasn’t safe in his home because of that. But he also felt he needed to solve a puzzle that has been tormenting his mind.

He had pictures of military officials, contractors but also of Wanheda and her organization. He then opened an envelope which he had previously not opened. He opened it and his eyes widen.  There were some pictures of Lexa in her mission last month and her return to the states as well as Clarke turning herself in to the FBI. He posted those pictures on the wall.

He started at the wall again but then realization dawned on him. Fear flicked his eyes. He realized why the pictures and information in front of him made sense. Just knowing the information made him a marked man.

He in turned started to take down classified documents but left the pictures in the wall and stayed. He started to pack up the necessary things he needed and headed out of his apartment. He knew that he wasn’t going to return home anymore.  But he knew that he would not stop reporting…if it was the last thing he would do. He would do what he knew he did best.

{Back in the Ark.}

“Jacapo Sinclair, 42 years old, a Canadian national. He’s built his journalism career working for some of the most prestigious newspaper companies in the world, The Washington Post and The Guardian in England. Last year however, he decided to join an outlet called “The Intercept” an independent news outlet founded by same journalist that was picked by the former NSA analyst Oscar Sanchez, Glenn Hatchett. Since then, Sinclair travels all over the world meeting up with sources to discuss American and Canadian Politics.”

Bellamy was explaining a brief history of Sinclair. Lexa recognized his name from some newspapers she read herself. She in many ways admired Sinclair’s tenacity but at the same time knew that his reporting was putting people at risk…even his own life.

“Where is he now?” – Brian asked which to Lexa responded as she was doing research on her own on the CIA database.

“He’s in Canada and has been there for 2 years. According to what the CIA file has on him is that he’s been writing reports on which are public relations nightmare for the intelligence community. His desire to not return to America is adamant because of the situation of Eric Hastings.”

“Eric Hastings? The journalist who was killed on June 17th 2003?”- Marcus replied since he was in the meeting as well

Lexa nodded and continued to say “Eric and Sinclair were friends, very close. So when he died, I can only imagine he was paranoid. After all they both do the same job.”

“It would make more sense now with Nia after him.”- Bellamy said

“That isn’t are only problem though” Marcus replied as people looked at him. He in turn looked at Lexa for a brief minute and then looked at the rest and said “Nia won’t be after him but also Langley. The CIA had this task force. I can only imagine they want retribution for this. Which, it also means this case has to be handled with extreme caution. “

Marcus looked at Lexa again. Lexa realizing what Marcus was trying to do. She said “You want me to go to Canada and find him?”

Bellamy was livid and said “You can’t be serious?”

Marcus wasn’t swayed by this and he continued to talk

“Agent Woods. You and I both know that Sinclair is in danger. The CIA doesn’t know about this transfer. Protecting him is the only chance we have into uncovering why Wanheda is here. “

Lexa was pensive but then saw Clarke sitting in the interrogation room staring at the wall as she is spinning the pencil as if it were a fidget spinner.

Lexa looked at Marcus and said “I thought I wasn’t doing field work.”

Marcus looked back and the interrogation room and said “Blame the person in that room.”

Lexa just looked at him and then her cell vibrated and she saw the text.

“I have to meet with Indra”

Marcus knew what Lexa meant and nodded and said “I will have agent miller go to your apartment and meet with you before your next flight.”

Lexa left

“We already know why wanheda is here”

Bellamy’s angered couldn’t be tolerated much longer and he let loose and said to Marcus “Doesn’t everybody see it? Wanheda has business with Woods it’s pretty clear.”

Marcus just looked at Bellamy and said “Which is why you will accompany them without Lexa or Millr knowing that you will be joining as well. Get our people from Canadian Police to help. If Wanheda and Agent Woods know each other from before I want to know about it.”

15 minutes later

Lexa was walking to the pier again but this time Indra was waiting for her. Indra turned around and was relieved and hugged Lexa.

“How are you?”

“Ok”

“What happened? I heard that the FBI has you for a month.”

Lexa just shook her head and said “Long story.”

“Lexa…”

Lexa was overwhelmed and just said

“Its wanheda”

Indra’s widen “Who?”

“Wanheda…she is the target of why the FBI asked for me”

Indra was perplexed, like many people before.

“Why would she do such a thing?”

“I don’t know but listen Indra. I need any file you have on her or anybody. I’m working this case with them but she knows…something about me. This I wanted buried”

Indra looked at Lexa and could see she was troubled and said

“Does the attorney general know?”

Lexa nodded and said “I don’t know.”

Indra thought for a minute and said “I’ll try to get you information about her but just be careful. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt. My brother wouldn’t never forgive me for that.”

A lot of things were said unspoken between them; they knew that no matter how much they would try to meet. Somebody would try to find them should they suspect something is abnormal about the situation. So Indra and Lexa left bet ultimately, they knew what they would do

{Meanwhile in a holding cell in the ark}

Marcus was in front of Clarke’s cell

“I will not let you go outside the country after you turning yourself in.”

Clarke laughed; she turned her head sideways in amusement and asked “How can I be of any help if I’m not part of the action. Besides you send agent woods without any information given. They only know he’s in the country but you don’t know the exact location of his.”

That when realization dawned on Marcus

“You have him under surveillance, do you?”

Clarke just said “Despite you putting me an RFID chip on me, you don’t trust me; it’s normal of you not to do so. Then let me make a phone call. At least I have that right, or I don’t?” Clarke looked at Marcus seriously and the only thing he could do was shake his head in dismay.

“Good ha if my details of my agreement are met, who knows maybe I answer that question.” Clarke says as she smiles and walks away from the cold railings bars of the cell indicating that she was done talking. Marcus begged to differ

“Not yet until you tell me your terms.”

Clarke just stood in the cold wall, with her arms crossed said “Nia is only part of the snake’s ass. As part of snake hunter usually you would go for the head but what fun would that be? Every information of my deal is in my bag. Read it.”

30 minutes later – Boardroom FBI

“She said she will corporate, gives us names”

After talking to Clarke, Marcus gathered a meeting with Indra who was representing the Department of Defense and Harper Mclyntre the deputy attorney who represents AG Wells Jaha

“What names? She has no authority to be negotiating with us. Not especially with the ice queen scandal.” Harper says with a bit of outrage tone of voice.

“You don’t understand the gravity of the situation. Because of that scandal, a life of a reporter is at risk.” Marcus pleaded calmly but harper kept talking

“The woman hacked our infrastructure, killed people, and sold information to the Iranians…” Harper said adamantly  

Indra had enough of the arguing and said

“Clarke Griffin is not getting immunity; tell me who else knows we got her?”

“Including what will be the attorney general and us in this room... about 6 people. Remember she’s been off the gird for 10 years.”

Indra laughed and said “Even she knows things that you don’t; in what mind would she ask a CIA agent as prestigious as Woods to come to you.”

“I know Indra but we have a chance. Griffin has worked with a vast of criminal enterprises over the years; she’s even befriended with targets we might not even know. She is our ticket to track down these people.” Marcus said pleading a bit

Harper jumped in again

“She had no right to negotiate here. And frankly she shouldn’t speak to Agent Woods. She will speak to who we say she will speak to.”

Marcus at this point was starting to be fed up and said “I don’t think you understand, this reporter’s life is in danger. Now she says that the only way to know what she knows is to bring him in and she will only speak with Woods”

“She will have no deal.” Indra said as Marcus efforts sort of failed Indra then said

“However, you want to phrase it, Nia Baker is one colossal mess and Wanheda will not make it even worse to the point of destroying this national institution. Why should we trust that she will be any different? The DOD and DOJ will take credit for catching her and we will lay the charges.”

Harper was content on the idea as Indra and Harper left.

2 Hours Later

Lexa and Miller where in a white van, Miller was focusing on surveillance and logistics. Before the FBI he severed his stint in the NSA but made his transfer just 2 months after realization that he was more of a use doing physical things. But some of his knowledge remained intact and used for occasions seemingly necessary.

“Ok Lexa, based on what you were able to pull from CIA files. It seems Sinclair’s movements are much predictable. Which doesn’t make any sense?”

Lexa seemed to agree but then they saw another man walk into the café Sinclair walked in. Lexa decided it was time to go inside the café where the two individuals were sitting.

[Café Chat L'Heureux – Happy Cat Cafe]

The place was far from what Lexa expected. It was a traditional café; however it was filled with relaxing places where cats were around. It wasn’t much far-fetched for her. It was much better than being in a café companied by rats.

The two men were chatting as a cat was purring when Sinclair was caressing the Cat’s ear. The other man seemed a bit worried about Sinclair. As Lexa got closer and sat in the next seat. She could hear the conversation as well as Miller who gave her a hot-mic piece which was put in her necklace she was carrying. She saw Sinclair’s bag hanging in the outer rim of the chair. So she faked that she was tying her shoes and put a cellphone inside his bag. She then returned as normal.

“I still don’t understand why you would want to leave though.”

“Glenn, please understand. That woman is coming after me but not only her, the CIA too.”

“There’s always a solution Sinclair.”

Sinclair just looked at him and just shook his head and said

“Thank you Glenn.”

Sinclair then left the café and picked a taxi, Lexa followed him but as she saw him getting to the taxi. Miller pulled up in front of her as she got in the van.

“I tapped in his phone.”

Lexa then went to her phone and activated an app called Cellsy which allowed her to have instant access to Sinclair. It’s a “ghost” app of sorts which was only accessed by CIA or NSA employees with certain clearance.

They follow the taxi which leads to the Montreal Central Station. They stopped the van. Miller asked

“Don’t you want back up?”

Lexa heard the question as she saw 3 black cars BMW. She knew those cars were CIA. So Lexa shook her head and said as she gave miller a notepad “Breach the CCTV cameras. My notebook should tell you how.”

Miller got the book as he saw the vehicles; he knew that it was better if Lexa took care of the situation.

Lexa got out of the vehicle and went on the south side of the train station

Meanwhile

Sinclair heard a ring in his bag. He searched it frankly and found that it was another phone. He was confused and answered.

“Hello”

“ _Jacapo Sinclair, You are being followed by some undercover CIA agents. They are following you at your 3 o’clock and 9 o’clock.”_

Sinclair looked at what the seemingly the female voice that he does not recognize but he goes along with it.

“Who are you?”

_“Just follow my instructions”_

Lexa on the other hand was viewing the CCTV cameras in the place which weren’t much. The positioning however it was deadly.

“Ok go from the south there’s a mass of people blend in you have 6 seconds before you are spotted.”

She sees Sinclair doing as she ordered. She also sees the agents approaching onto Sinclair a bit quicker than normal

“There’s one in your tail, make a left turn and enter that liquor store and go to the back area. Close the door and lock it.”

She sees Sinclair doing just that as she turns the opposite direction. By the time she arrives where the agent is. She puts the syringe on him as the syringe is filled with roofie. She walks away just in time as the other two agents approach the back door.

Lexa hears in her left ear

_The liquor store cameras are under my control. Hurry_

She realized that while her agency was controlling the cameras around the station. Miller managed to intervene the cameras of the store. So she followed one of the agents without knowing.

Meanwhile Sinclair freezes as he sees the agent pulled the gun on him. In a blink of an eye Lexa attacks the agent by pushing both the agent’s arms down, disarming him in the process. She then pushes him to the wall, punches him in the face and the neck. Then she sees Sinclair and pulls him forward which causes him to trip as the second door opens. The agent came in as Lexa side chopped him in the sternum and bend plus kicking him in the face with her knee.

Another agent came through another door and already points his gun at her. Lexa grabbed his hand and turned him rapidly colliding with the second agent. She turned the other agent over and grabbed his gun in the process.

The second agent recovered quickly and pushed Lexa while still having her arm trying to disarm her. Lexa again punches him in the face twice. She then turns him while a 4th agent came in again gun pointing.

Lexa using the second agent as a shield, pushes the forth agent to the wall by his arm. She disarmed the fourth agent by punching the hand which the gun was on.

Sinclair can’t believe what’s happening and stands there in awe. He sees this young woman fight as she was a pro.

Lexa on the other hand quickly puts down the forth agent as the second one still has some fight left in him by bare hugging Lexa. Lexa quickly kicks him in the groin area, she turns quickly and grabs the head of the second agent and throws him to the floor.

Lexa sees a gun in the floor; she throws it in a high railing as she grabbed another gun and pistol-whips the second agent. Putting him down.

Sinclair looks Lexa and shock dawns on him…he slowly says her name

“Oh my God…Alexandria Woods”

Lexa’s adrenaline was running too high and said

“We need to move to another part of the store.”

They both got out of the back of the liquor store and headed through the manager’s office that was on the other side of the store. They both entered and saw the manager there in his office, he was about to argue when Lexa pointed the gun at him.

The manager looked like he was about to shit in his pants and understood he needed to get out immediately.

Lexa closed the door.

“Why…why help me you are CIA?”

Lexa looked at him and said

“I’m on my own personal reasons.”

_Woods what are you doing?_

Lexa turned her earpiece and hot mic off.  Sinclair was confused so Lexa talked some more

“You pissed off my agency, now I can shoot you here right here right now. But you are used to me alive than dead. For starters you know my name, why?”

Sinclair said “You…the golden star of the CIA and intelligence community and yet the same rotten apple like your family was.”

Lexa was surprised “What?”

“It isn’t a coincidence that Clarke turns herself in to the FBI and then you are here trying to save me when you should be doing what you are supposed to do?”

Lexa was frozen; she couldn’t speak as Sinclair explained

“Your family maybe the exemplary of what your country deems as patriots but I know better…this is what Eric wanted to expose years ago, but your family killed him for it and I hate them and I hate you!”

“What was Eric trying to expose about my family?”

Sinclair nodded and laughed and said

“Your family and Wanheda is no different but the one thing I admire about her is that she is honest about who she is meanwhile your family are shit. But I guess you are paying for their mistakes because I mean your ex-girlfriend was a criminal, one of the worse and yet you fall for her? How pathetic are you?”

Every fiber of her being, Lexa wanted to shoot him. Sinclair had no business to make false accusations of her family much less Costia. No matter how tormented her life was. It shouldn’t really be held against her, especially when Eric’s death was when she herself was a young girl. But she took a breath and instead punched him to the ground and then went on top of Sinclair pointing a gun at his head

“C’mon kill me bitch….get it over with.”

Lexa gritted her teeth and said “Like I said, you are of used to me alive. Besides, I can still turn you in to the CIA or even better to Nia herself. So don’t tempt me.”

Sinclair stared at dark emerald green eyes full of anger. He knew he had crossed over the line but he didn’t care. So he decided to go along with it.

Lexa turned her earpiece on and hot mic and said

Miller, I was just debriefing

_I’m about to lose the signal in 15 seconds, get out of there now!_

Lexa grabbed Sinclair by force and got out of the office and went back to where they were before. By this time the agents on the floor had left. Lexa said

“I will get out to make sure everything is clear meanwhile you stay here. Be on your phone”

Lexa left as she dialed the phone again, putting the Bluetooth on the other ear.

Meanwhile

A man dressed in white leather jacket and all black ensemble which included his black hoodie. He had greasy hair and brown eyes with a light skin complexion. He was getting ready in the rafters of the train station. He was arming his snipper gun and pointing it where he knew Sinclair was located.

 Back on the main floor, Lexa was looking at the security cameras and saw them move as if it were looking for someone. But then, they stopped and were in fixed position. A nasty feeling was in her stomach

“Wait, something isn’t right”

She was looking and looking. She then saw in the darking rafters and saw the white jacket fella.

_I’m going out Woods, they are coming_

Lexa looked where the gun was pointing; it alarmed her since it was pointing in the backdoor access of the store.

_I’m leaving_

“No, No, No”

Sinclair opened the door and boom; he was shot in the head. Blood spattered on the floor. Lexa went running as fast as she could till she went to Sinclair’s bag, where she got a tablet notepad full of notes as well his id. She ran as fast as she could out before the Canadian police came.

Meanwhile the white jacket fella was disarming his gun and putting it away when somebody shot him or at least tried but failed. It was Bellamy. The white jacket fella was running away while Bellamy chased after him.

However, the white jacket fella was faster and was able to be out of the train station and grabbed a taxi and took off. Bellamy running out of breath just stood there. There was no taxi available.

“Bellamy?”

It was Miller coming out of the van and the Lexa approached them both

“What the hell are you doing here Blake?”

Bellamy gave the vaguest answer ever

“Reinforcement”

Lexa and Miller looked at each other. Miller was looking for Sinclair

“and Sinclair?”

Lexa sighed and said “He’s dead, Nia’s people got to him first.”

“I know, I was chasing him but the bastard got there quicker.”

Lexa raised her hand up

“Wait where are you going Woods?” Bellamy asked

A taxi pulled over and Lexa got into the car and lowered the window

“Back to the hotel.”

The taxi took off

20 minutes later

Lexa was arriving at Sinclair’s front door. She first went to the building and saw there was no CCTV located in the building which was a relief. She then approached to the apartment #207 and used a universal key to open the door.

She walked in and saw a very neat apartment, nothing out of the ordinary. However, when she went to Sinclair’s room, it was a different story. He saw a wall of clues but what mostly shocked her was the picture of her parents, her uncle and even of her costia in the wall. But then she sees in the notepad which has most pages ripped out except one which had a name

**Costia Greene, 25 years old**

**Recruiter, Mercenary, Covert Operative**

**Current Employer:  Nia Baker**

**Specialty: Kidnapping and Deception.**

**Status: Killed in South Sudan by Wanheda’s people**

**Source: RB**

Lexa’s eyes watered as she knew what that meant.

Everything about her relationship with Costia was a Lie. As Clarke said, he was crying but then saw in the notebook a text she couldn’t spell out it was written in Latin

Angelus creatus est a tenebris ad rem publicam in inferno

Which translated to

The Republic created the Dark Angel in Hell.

It dawned on Lexa

**_Was it possible that my family knew Clarke’s family? And what is that hell._ **

She also saw the man who spoke to Sinclair, RB. She knew she hit a dead end.

She looks herself in the mirror and sees her eyes puffed from crying. She thinks to herself of how did it get do bad for her. Then she looked herself in the mirror behind the wall of clues. She takes off her phone and takes pictures of the walls of clues and the notepad page. She takes a metal bucket and takes all the pictures down and puts the notepad in the bucket. But then she hears cars pulling in 2 blocks away.

She sees agents coming in. She pours a bit of vodka she found in the fridge and sets a match and burns the bucket as she gets out quickly and moves through the back exit.

By the time the agents got to the apartment. Most of the pages were burned and Lexa was nowhere in sight.

[Meanwhile]

Glenn Hatchett was going back to his room in a hotel when somebody comes up from behind and chloroforms him and takes him in the alley and puts him in the trunk of a car. It was the white jacket fella. He goes inside the black Mercedes and drives off.

[5 pm – Washington D.C Clarke’s holding cell in the ark]

“Jacapo Sinclair is dead because of you”

“No, Jacapo Sinclair is dead because of the state’s bravado when they don’t realize that in this case they are in way over their head.”

Marcus looked at Clarke

“They are not going to take your deal.”

Clarke wasn’t unfazed by this and said “That’s a bummer because I believe that their worst nightmare is about to come to an end.”

Marcus just looked at Clarke

Meanwhile

Toronto Canada

Nia Baker was dying of asphyxiation, she couldn’t breathe. In a few seconds, she was dead. A young woman was standing over her

“You should’ve listened to me mother. Of course you never paid attention to me. Now your greedy ass is in hell where it should be.”

The white jacket fella came in and the woman knew of his presence.

“Is it done?”

“Sinclair is dead.”

“Good.”

Back at Clarke’s holding cell

“What do you mean by that?”

Clarke laughs and says

“I’m not saying anything, unless is to Alexandria Woods.”

Marcus didn’t understand anything, he only knew two things. Once Clarke had an endgame and two that Lexa and Clarke have history and he wouldn’t rest until he found out.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Now I put some oc's in here. But like I said in the story they contribute minimally but they move the story. These in particular are influenced by Real life people
> 
> Glenn Hatchett ....Glenn Greenweld (Founder of the Intercept. I kept the newspaper the same name because its the same outlet I read so shameless promotion I guess)  
> Oscar Sanchez ....Edward Snowden  
> Eric Hastings...Mark Hastings, a Journalist who passed away in June 2013. His story is what inspired this chapter. 
> 
> Although the fight scene was hard to write. Thank god for the bourne movies, they help lol that's why there maybe some familiarity with it.
> 
> Any questions comments, concerns, kudos are appreciated as always and yes I do read the comments. As always I'm always humbled by your support.
> 
> Till next time
> 
> :)


	5. Diving Deeper Into the Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diving deeper into the past of some while a new players entered the deadly game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most hardest chapter I ever had to write. Also the most darkest up to this point. Yes the beginning of the chapter is very dark and will trigger some people. But hopefully it gives you a bit of understanding of Clarke's past. So read at your discretion. 
> 
> Its a filler chapter but its designed to move the story forward
> 
> Enjoy the chapter because it only gets darker from here.

_Parts Unknown – 12 years ago._

_A helicopter was arriving in what seemed to be in an oil rig or an inland where there was a warehouse there. As the helicopter neared and finally descended, it was clear it was a combination of both. One of the guards who was dressed in full out covered military black outfit arrived and opened the door. Coming out were two guards dressed the same and then a blond teenaged blue-eyed girl looking really exhausted but to some extent stoic._

_The girl knew that everything she held dear was gone. But she is fine with that realization and now she’s in a world where she knew maybe at some point she wouldn’t make it out alive._

_She kept walking to what seem an eternal walk to hell. She went to the “main lobby” which consisted of small cages and officers there, mostly men and 2 women._

_“Finally, the daughter of the traitors is here.” Was what the man said who was the “receptionist” of the place. He looked at the teenaged girl with some repulse but also with hooded eyes. The blond girl just looked at him with stoic anger. As the other guard forcibly started to take the girl’s fingerprints, one finger at the time._

_The biometric information came in_

**_Clarke Griffin, 14 years old._ **

**_Born: November 26, 1991 in Queens, NY_ **

**_Crime: Murder, Destruction of Government Property and Defector and traitor to the United States._ **

**_Parents: Jake and Abagail Griffin (Both spies of Russia)_ **

**_Cellblock: Lv E. #319_ **

_Meanwhile Clarke was pushed harshly inside one of the small cages and they locked the door. The female officer then said_

_“Strip”_

_Clarke tried to get up but refused to take off her clothes especially with a lot of men looking around her. The female officer yelled the instruction again_

_“Strip you stupid girl”_

_Once again Clarke sensed that she had no choice in the matter. She didn’t show emotion as she slowly started taking off her jacket. But as she was doing so. She heard a comment_

_“Suit yourself”_

_Before Clarke knew it, a huge pressure of water came forward at her with a hose. The pressure pushed it back in the cage. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. It was insufferable. She was on the floor, trying to get back up but the pressure of the water was going extra full swing. She felt she was going to die right there. But again, then the water stopped. Clarke was soaking wet. Her clothes were as see-through as silk. Which only made the situation worse because the guards kept looking at her very disturbingly. Clarke just looked at the female guard as she threw the dark grey jumpsuit that said_

_FFCF Inmate_

_Minutes later, Clarke led by the female guard and another male guard went to Level E. As Clarke approached closer to level e of the prison, she heard a lot of statements_

_A young one…some fresh pussy to taste_

_Give her to me…_

_Why is she here?_

_If you need commissary let me know girl, it’ll cost you_

_Then the guards opened the door to level E. which compared to the other levels of the prison it was stony silence. There were few inmates in the level about 8 in total 9 cells. As she was starting to approach, the rest of the 8 cells began banging their doors. More comments were being thrown_

_Hey young one, the hell somebody like you doing here_

_New pussy thank the lord_

_Hey fuck you scumbag, she’s mine_

_Will you two relax, she looks young. Do you seriously want to be branded a chomo?_

_You seem to be the only underage girl here...I feel sorry for you._

_The guards reached to the cell #319. The male guard kicked her from behind which made Clarke fall in the room._

_“Welcome to your new home hag”_

_The door closed shut and Clarke was on the floor, motionless, stoic and yet barely alive._

_Later on, in the night inside her cell._

_Clarke tried to sleep, she really did but the nightmare of the accident drove her completely to insomniac state. But then she notices the door open quickly and it was 3 guards but one of them she knew very well, the bloody receptionist. Clarke tried to attack but proved to no avail. She was grabbed by both sides and thrown into the floor._

_The receptionist shut the door and locked the viewing side panel of the door. Clarke tried to wiggle out but knew it was fruitless. She knew this was going to happened…she felt helpless. The receptionist walked towards Clarke and pulled down her sleeping pants she had and her underwear. The receptionist laughed and said_

_“You will pay…and I will get some ass which looks creamy…mmm delicious_

_Clarke knew it and she shed a tear as she heard the receptionist unbuckle his belt and jeans. Within a few minutes, the horror happened. He was in delight, inside of her with a condom on while the other two-bit Clarke in the shoulders as Clarke shed more tears but didn’t make a sound. Without the knowledge, blood was coming down Clarke’s thigh but it didn’t matter, nothing ever did at that point._

Boom

Clarke open her eyes, shaken, dreaming but remembering of her first day entering the factory…. the first day of many within the hell. She got up quickly and touch the walls and then the bars. She then looks at a piece of glass which was a sorry excuse for a mirror. She saw herself much older, she realized where she was. In The Ark, black site of the FBI. She knew that at least in this building she had a chance to stay a bit sane.

She then heard noise. She stayed alert and cautious. She saw the door opening and immediately her muscles tensed. But then she was the FBI put her in handcuffs and made her sit back down. Confused she looked up and she was Lexa standing there looking at her. The officer had left but gave a measurable distance for privacy reasons. Despite not showing much facial reaction but if Clarke’s eyes of any indication, emotions were swimming fully. Two emotions actually

Awe and Infatuation

But then she paid close attention and Lexa’s eyes and it looked like she’s been in dismay, sadden, shocked. Clarke from that moment knew what it was

“I’m going to assume that you discovered something curious…about Costia?”

As Clarke asked that question, Lexa knew that Clarke was a woman of many secrets. But eventually she knew that to get the answers she needed, she had to tell what had happened. But first a curiosity came through her. So she asked

“Why do all this…I offered you a secret alliance”

Clarke rolled her eyes as she explained “I was interested in talking to you but I didn’t want your agency on me. They had tried to killed me before, unfortunately for the life of me, I could never understand why you joined the most shadiest organization of the bunch, considering you were doing well in naval intelligence, so I heard.”

Lexa didn’t deter and said “You were right…she worked for Nia….she…she..”

“Costia Greene did what she had to do because it was her job. She was an extremely talented at what she did. Doesn’t surprise me that she was successful. Costia was responsible for many of child abductions which lead to being sold to the highest bidder” Clarke said as she saw Lexa being intrigued with the words spoken. However, she had to be very cautious of what she said next.

“But, Costia involvement with Nia isn’t all that simple. But I have a feeling that Nia is dead, the answers she could’ve given you are gone with her.”

“What do you mean? Nia sent a hitman to kill Sinclair, a man with a white jacket, she’s very much alive”

“Hitman, you said?”

Clarke was thinking and processing the new development of the information.  Lexa was intrigued in how Clarke usually engaged in her thinking process.

“What are you thinking?”

Clarke shook her head and said, “Nia was very much accused of betraying most of associates, I hardly doubt that she hired somebody to kill Sinclair considering most hitmen would want to kill her for a fee.”

For Lexa, this information comes as a shock because she thought that Nia was the only threat she had to take under.

“So, there’s a new actor in the mix?” Lexa asked as Clarke nodded but then saw that Clarke wanted to say something but there was a inner dilemma within Clarke. To ease Clarke, she said

“Tell me.”

Clarke understood and said “You know that now…the Pandora’s box has opened. Things that you wanted to ignore are now coming to light. Just be careful, Lexa.” Lexa didn’t say much, she looked at Clarke with a stoic look on her face. Clarke however knew that was going to happen, she knew of Lexa to be a quick study.

Lexa said, “They aren’t going to give your deal?”

Clarke snickered and said “Of course not, unfortunately for them I know who actually killed Nia and if they want to prevent more bloodshed then I can actually point to you who did it. I assume that the FBI keeps files for this sort of thing”

Lexa looked at Clarke, not understanding a damn thing. It seemed like a composer who was directed an orchestra, a twisted one at best. But, in this situation she had to oblige.

[The Ark’s War Room Control Center]

Clarke, with handcuffs still on walked around where most of the staff of the black site was walking, despite of the activity she noticed one or two staffers looking at her as if she were a reveled myth and in many ways she was. But, she knew what had to happen to guide them. She saw pictures, lots of them in clear boards. She laughed when she recognized some of the faces.

“I’m not surprised you had them under your radar, considering that they never listened to me when I told them to leave some of their expensive habits.”

Bellamy and Brian approached them as Bellamy saw Clarke take down one picture in particular or much rather a document that had a picture on it. Bellamy again was a bit frustrated and outraged

“Hey you can’t take down what’s considered evidence.”

Clarke looked at him but ignored him as she face towards Marcus Kane who was also present. She put the document on the table as she asked, “Why is this woman considered deceased?”

Marcus’s eyebrow rose “Considered? Ontari Black has been dead for 2 years, she’s a nonexistent threat.”

Clarke then said, “Then a dead woman walked in from a delta flight #310 from Ontario to Baltimore.”

As quick as the eye can see, the techs search in the CCTV video feeds of Baltimore’s major airports and in fact there was a match of Ontari Black’s face but registered with another name that was used 30 minutes ago

_Ruth Kaplan_

Bellamy on the other hand was calling to get prints and Id and in the matter of seconds, it was confirmed Clarke’s information.

“She’s alive. But why would she kill Nia?” Bellamy asked.

Clarke smiled

“Ha a great question as I’m sure agent woods can put the pieces in place.”

Lexa looked at the wall of pictures that were from investigating Nia. She looked the pictures very meticulously and saw the pictures of Ontari and Nia together. She had first thought that Ontari was an assistant or a bodyguard. But then, it dawned on her.

“She’s her daughter.”

“Step-Daughter.”

Lexa looked at Clarke as Clarke continued to speak, “Ontari was orphaned when she was 2 years old, and officially Nia recruited her while she was in foster care.”

“and according to you?” Lexa asked Clarke, Clarke’s only response

“There’s more to that story that seems. According to her, Nia killed her parents with help of some military contractors she had her employed. Which sad to say, I wouldn’t know their names.”

“Let me guess, that was your condition, get her into the country but she had to tell you about the plan?”

Clarke smiled a bit and said, “If you want me to find out more then I need my deal sign.”

Marcus again reiterated, “You know they won’t do such a thing.”

“They will until you tell them that these people are high top of their professions within the intelligence community.  So you want them safe? Then my deal is accepted, no more no less.”

Marcus saw Clarke be utterly serious about her statements. Meanwhile Lexa, observant yet cautious saw Clarke standing and then being taken back to her holding cell within the ark. She then saw the clock and saw it was time to check out. She was relived for once.

[ 7 pm]

Lexa returned home. But she sensed something was wrong. She unlocked the door and went in cautiously. Inside of the home, is normal. But then she notices that somebody knocked her down. Lexa quickly turns around and she saw a hooded woman with a ski mask pointing a gun at her.  She then takes her ski mask off, which revealed a woman in her 30s, scar on her left eyebrow which extends to her cheek, wearing all black.

“The Daughter of the Tragic Woods family aka the last criminal heir.”

She then turned and saw another person. She knew instantly. It was the white jacket fella standing there wielding an AR-15 gun looking at Lexa with piercing dark blue eyes. He threw plastic zip-tie cuffs at Lexa. Lexa understood, she didn’t fight it and decided to follow suit until she found a way out. Lexa got up and put the zip tie cuffs and sat in the couch. The woman saw this and immediately saw to sit down opposite lexa

“Do you know who I am?” As the woman sat down, Lexa knew the answer to that question which she responded

“Ontari Black.”

Ontari smiled.

“Very well, at least you aren’t stupid.”

“What do you want with me….What ever happened to you had nothing to do with me.”

Ontari said, “True, but your family enabled that from happening. Now naturally, I would kill you myself but as my friend here reminds me constantly, I don’t want to incur Wanheda’s wrath.”

Lexa just look at Ontari as Ontari continued “My friend says that you were in the train station the day the damn reporter died…why? What do you know about my plan?”

“What?”

“What do you know about my plan?”

“Nothing”

Ontari shrugged and shot Lexa in the arm. Lexa winced in pain as she yelled “Damn you, you bitch.” Ontari laughed and said, “Maybe I can’t kill you but I can definitely hurt you a bit.” She laughs again as she shakes her head and says, “I mean hell, first Costia and now Wanheda are obsessed with you and quite honestly, I don’t see it.”

Lexa’s eyes darken and growled in anger and despite the blood tricking down her arm and zip tied she broke the ties and almost went charging and Ontari in fast speed.  But before Ontari can shoot her again, the white jacket fella tackled Lexa as he yelled at Ontari

“Look what you have done!? Get out of here before the cops get here now.”

Ontari laughed and said “Ha don’t worry about it, once tomorrow happens, we will be out of the US.” Then she left.

The white jacket fella however, looked as Lexa struggled and said “Listen, I’m not here to hurt you. Please listen to me. Ontari is targeting those who worked with your uncle, Titus. Find them and you will stop her.”

Titus? Lexa thought.

Lexa stop struggling and she felt the white jacket fella get up  and took a shirt out of his backpack he carried and help lexa stop the bleeding. Lexa didn’t understand why the man was helping her. So she asked

“Why help me?”

The white jacket fella didn’t say anything as he got up and walked. But, he turned around and said

“I’m sorry for this.”

Lexa widen her eyes as the white jacket fella left.

Meanwhile Marcus Kane was reading Clarke’s immunity package deal which included some points

  * She is to roam freely as if everything were normal
  * Her own body guard from 3 acceptable applicants
  * The only point of communication is the CIA Agent Alexandria Woods



Despite those 3 points being the main bases for Clarke immunity deals with the FBI and Justice Department. But he knew there was a real reason.

_Flashback – Medical Bay at Ford Factory Correctional Facility_

_Marcus was starting in his first day at this prison which was in the outskirts of nowhere. He knew that taking in this job would require for him to be kind and yet cautious. Immediately he was entering in the main room of the bay, he saw a young teenaged girl being carried there bleeding from her anal and vaginal areas well as a scar on her right eyebrow. Bruised and beaten with eyes lost but yet wetness could be encountered._

_Marcus felt his heart constricted from the site he viewed. He then looked at the medical file. Clarke’s name reveled to him and he was in shock that a girl would be essentially in a supermax prison where only the most dangerous adults and equally sadistic guards were in tow. He looked at Clarke who was being treated and put to sedation. The only thing he asked was_

_What is this girl doing here?_

Marcus then realized that years later when Clarke broke out the prison, she killed many people but spared him. For years, he’s wondered why? But, maybe what’s happening now was essentially the reason why. At some point he would ask Clarke. But until that happened, he had to make this deal happened, no matter the cost.

Meanwhile- Red Lounge DC Bar & Grill

A group of men where in a secluded room they booked with anticipation, half of them were drinking their whiskey and the other smoking hookah. But then a door opened and saw Charles Pike coming in. He sat across from the men who were hardly visible. Then behind the men tv screens turned on which reveled about 4 more people. Two in each tv screen. One of the men who were in the lounge who faced in front of pike asked

“What’s the emergency Pike?”

“If you pardon me, I have some urgency. My best agent woods has been requested to lead the FBI an investigation its said that an important CI requested her. I need to know who?”

The men as well as the people in the screen whispered. The man in the middle said

“We suggest that you keep things as it were Pike.”

Pike was perplexed and reacted in an outraged way “Why? You know that Agent Woods is a vital asset from this organization. She’s help us expand.”

The man in the middle said “I know, but maybe it’s good for her after all she has helped us expand. She deserves a break. Now no more discussion about this if you know what’s good for you Charles Pike.”

Pike was outraged and left harshly. The other man next to the main man in the middle said

“Do you think this has something to do with Sinclair’s death?”

The man in the middle said “Maybe but our priority if this is true is to find out if Wanheda is alive?”

“Do you think she’s the source?”

“If she is, then we find out why she was talking to a reporter.”

“Why can’t we kill her.”

“Remember Wanheda dies and a certain protocol is followed and those documents will be released”

“She’s bluffing.” Said another man in a beige suit from what the dark lighting can tell, the man in the middle nodded his head side by side

“No…It’s in our interest to find out if she is the CI then I deal with the act accordingly.”

“What about Alexandria Woods? What if she and Clarke already met?”

The man in the middle was thoughtful and said

“It’s better we deal with one threat at the time."

Everybody in the room nodded in agreement.

TBC…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit that's was something wasn't it?
> 
> As always all kudos and reviews are appreciated and I'm joyed that this story has been received well up to this point.
> 
> That being said, I'm offering a Q&A. No question is off limits. I will answer any questions you guys are having. I'm sorry for taking long to write chapters though. Hell finding a job is a bitch. 
> 
> Hopefully things get a bit easier though.


	6. Two Steps Forward; Six Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you think that there's progress, you find out that you are wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away for a long wee. I had family problems and I did hit some sort of a writers block because initially this was going to be a 3 parter story but then I realized that I would be cheating ppl out of a good story. So I decided to develop the story a bit better. I'm still working on that but at least there's a direction ;)
> 
> Some parts of this chapter are triggers so read with caution.

**_2 years eariler_ **

**_Lexa was coming in to her apartment housing complex, she was a bit disillusioned since today she went to the navy recruit center where she was turned down. Despite, the respect the woods family name had within the institution but nobody was above the law and lexa understood that. However, she saw her aunt Elena killed herself about a week prior to going to the navy recruitment center. She even with the help of Indra was able to emancipate herself but that didn’t help. So as she arrives to her apartment #206. She opened it and looked inside._ **

**_Then there was woman was preparing candles and putting white wine on the table, two glasses. Lexa was shocked as she looked at the woman in awe. And she said_ **

**_“Cos?”_ **

**_Costia turned around and saw Lexa standing there and she came over as Lexa still looked at her._ **

**_“Hey…I wanted to do something special for you…after everything.._ **

**_Costia couldn’t finish her sentence since Lexa kissed her passionately. Lexa poured every emotion she could muster into the kiss. Her arms where wrapped up in Costia’s neck since she was a bit taller than Lexa._ **

**_Costia giggled a bit and said “Easy there, let’s eat first then.”_ **

**_Lexa smiled as she thought to herself How perfect is she._ **

**_\----_ **

**_As the two women laid in the sheets, Costia on top of Lexa from their sexual high, their bodies were tired after 2 rounds of sex. Lexa kissed Costia as she said_ **

**_“I love you.”_ **

**_Costia gave a small smile and said_ **

**_“I love you too, lex. More than you know.”_ **

**_They both kissed again, slowly and passionately. Taking their time since the night was still young. For the first time in her young life, Lexa felt safe and alive. Emotions overwhelmed her but she knows deep down that her love for Costia at that very moment, was in her eyes, heaven sent._ **

Lexa was sitting in the hospital room. It was 2 am. She has to call normal police and report a fake home invasion.  She was sitting in her hospital bed as she was remembering the day Costia took the time and made her feel special. Given everything that has happened, she even wonders if at that moment, everything was a lie. Her emotions were tormented, her eyes were close to spill tears but like a trained spy, she withheld it. She was thinking too much to the point she didn’t even notice the doctor speaking to her.

“How where you able to get the bullet out of you? Are you ex military?

Lexa nodded as the doctor looked well at her as she almost recognized her

“You’re Lexa woods, youngest fighter pilot of the navy and almost groomed for admiral, I heard much about you.”

Lexa briefly smiled as she briefly remembers her time in the navy & its intelligence unit. She then responds “Good things I hope.”

“I was good friends with Anya in college.”

As soon as the name is mentioned, Lexa’s facial expression changes towards a sad one. Anya died while she went on an undercover mission in Syria infiltrating an isis stronghold state within.  Her head was beheaded from what the intelligence reports gather. Lexa felt guilty because before Anya’s death, she and her fought on the phone and never said their peace.

“Ok, that should do it.”

The doctor finished wrapping the bandages over Lexa’s arm

“I must say in my 15 years in my profession, I’ve never seen anybody take off the bullet out of them with such precision that there was not much damage in the veins or nerve tissues.”

Lexa didn’t want to talk much at all. All she kept thinking if Ontari being in her house was a part of Clarke’s plan.

[Hours Later]

The Ark FBI Black site

Clarke was waking up from other small nightmares that she just had. Despite being in the cell, she had no idea what time it was. There wasn’t even a window which it may or may not frustrate Clarke to no end. Regardless, she knew small part of her that it was day time. Since she got up while dressed in a dark blue jumpsuit as she saw one Bellamy Blake brining a tray to her which Clarke assumed it was the breakfast tray.

Clarke snickered in amusement and said “You been reduced to food baron?”

“Ha ha, very funny.” Bellamy said as he put the food in the food compartment so Clarke can receive the tray. Bellamy said

“You better not get to comfortable…later on you will be subjective to a lie detector test.”

Clarke just shook her head as she said “You FBI are wasting your time.”

Bellamy laughed in sarcasm and said “Not really because none of us believe in the bullshit that you and woods don’t have a past. I know you two have something I will find out.”

Clarke looked at him and said “How’s the search for your sister been?”

Bellamy’s eyes widen and it anger him but decided to keep his rage to himself as he left. Clarke meanwhile looked on the food as she said

“Hey at least its better than the factory’s food.”

1 hour later

Indra and Lexa were in a coffee shop inside the pentagon

“You should be resting”

Lexa shook her head despite her arm being a bit stiff but it wasn’t much of pain…yet.

“I’m fine.”

Indra who is wearing her suit as always shook her head in dismay. She then changed the subject

“I’m negotiating Wanheda’s terms again with Marcus Kane.”

In that very moment, Lexa said words that she never thought she would say again.

“Make the deal with her Indra.”

Indra’s eyes widen like if she was seeing something so horrible and tragic. She was perplexed and they only thing she could ask was

“Why?”

Lexa said “Because the only way we can be good for society is taking down the threats that affect our country. The only way to do that  is if we trust her, no matter the consequences.”

As if it were subconscious act, Lexa touched her injured arm since she felt a bit of pain. It was an act not dawned by Indra.

“That wound has something to do with her isn’t it?” Indra said as she clenched her jaw.  Regardless how anybody may perceive Indra, she was protective with Lexa, as a respect to her brother. In her eyes, Lexa is family.

Lexa nodded but quickly said “Don’t worry, I’ve faced worst. Just please Indra, make the negotiation happened and whatever happens from then on, if Wanheda is responsible for this…I will kill her or torture her…depending on my mood.”

Indra’s emotion turned from anger to worry, worry about Lexa and her current state of mind. Whether Lexa realized it or not, Wanheda in some type of sick and twisted way, she has hooked Lexa in a way that Indra was not sure if there was going to be a good coming out of that. Before Indra could say anything. A text notification tone rung. It was for indra as she looked at it.

Lexa on the other hand knew the drill and it was time for her to go to the FBI black site.

[Meanwhile]

“Have you or have you ever had any contact with Alexandria Woods?”

Clarke was shaking her head in disbelief. She was getting irate at what it seems to her when examiner hatch was asking her these stupid questions.  So she answered with a bit of a patience left in her

“No”

Marcus Kane and Bellamy Blake were behind the glass of the interrogation room. Bellamy snickered as he says

“She’s lying. I know she is.”

Examiner Hatch was leaving the room and saw the men standing as he said

“Gentlemen, I don’t know what the doubt is but she is telling the truth.”

Bellamy refuses to believe that and says “Bullshit, let me go in there and make her say the truth.”

However, Lexa came into the interrogation room and walked in with a purpose. Lexa had tunnel vision to the point, she ignored when Marcus called her and she walked into the room where Clarke was.

Clarke looked at Lexa and Clarke’s eyes went a bit hooded since Lexa was dressed in all leather  and had a white blouse. Any type of inhibition that Clarke may have had was immediately thrown out the way. She got up slowly and walked towards her as she said

“An angel walked in to bless me with her presence.”

But before Clarke can continue her advancements, Lexa slapped her. That took Clarke and the rest of the people on the other side by shock as Lexa tried to leave when Clarke pull her back and for a brief moment, blue met green again. Their stare said so much than words can say. Then Clarke looked at the window and said “I believe this is the part when the outside party goes away and try to negotiate my deal. “

Clarke and Lexa heard a voice as it said

“No way griffin, you have no say or orders here.”

Then another voice said

“Lexa, I want you in my office in about 5 minutes to explain what happened. In the meanwhile, I want you to explain to Clarke about the leads you have.”

Lexa didn’t understand what Marcus was telling her but then she remembered that Indra and Marcus are in contact so maybe Indra told him about Lexa’s small visit to the hospital.  Then she heard faintly as the door of the other side of the room was shut. It prompted Lexa to get out of the small room within the interrogation room as Clarke followed her.

“Tell me what happened Lex?”

It was the second time that Clarke called her that, it irate her but she said nothing. Instead she changed the topic

“Was it you?”

Clarke was confused “Was it me what?”

“Did you let Ontari into my house?” Lexa said as she gritted her teeth.

Clarke’s emotions numbed but then slight anger took over as she said “No”

Lexa was outraged “No?!” Then Lexa proceed to take off her jacket in a bit of pain as she reveals to Clarke what happened. As Clarke watches Lexa’s injury, her eyes darkened in anger.

“Tell me who else was in that apartment?”

Lexa said “Like I’m telling you everything…..Why was she in my house! Tell me, you know her?!”

“The fact that she was in your house tells me that had to happen as soon as she found out about you. It’s imperative that you switch apartments and lay low for a couple of days.”

“Bullshit.”

Lexa got clarke’s throat as she began to choke her. Clarke while she can get herself out of the choke she didn’t and tried to reason with Lexa

“Le.x”

“Now then, best case that your throat will close thus air will be constricted with more pressure I add.”

Clarke stood there and close her eyes as she resigned herself that maybe today was her final day as lexa said

“So tell me now.” Lexa relaxed a bit her grip but never truly letting go. Clarke however looked at Lexa as she said

“Killing you would destroy me”

That answer was unexpected for Lexa to hear. She was numbed or shock. She let Clarke down as Clarke tried to gasp a bit for air. Lexa didn’t want to say anything and she left. She then went to Marcus’s office where Marcus was waiting patiently for Lexa

“Close the door.”

Lexa closed the door as she sat down

“Lexa, I know what happened with you and your hospital visit. But you can’t come in here and go with such anger that may could your judgement.”

Lexa’s eyes were threatened by the tears ready to go but she withheld them. Marcus saw and felt empathy for Lexa.

“Listen Lexa, I understand this can be too much for you. I suggest that you take this week off, so you can heal”

Lexa looked at Marcus as she said “no...I’m ok”

“We both know you are not. I suggest you do. Make peace with your emotions. Till then, take a break from this for a bit.”

Lexa saw in Marcus’s eyes that there was no room for the discussion. So Lexa got up and left the black site.  Bellamy comes in later and asks

“So what now?”

Marcus looks at him and says “We better get to the people we are suppose to protect.”

Meanwhile

Ontari was under a car’s hood, deactivating the breaks of a car. Then in record time she left the area as one of the people was leaving the NSA headquarters. The man was driving to the exit of the NSA parking lot.  As he left in high speed, he tried to push the breaks but as he does, he loses control and crashes to a tree, instantly killing him.

Ontari smiled as she got close to her car which the fella with the white jacket was driving and they left undetected.  As they were leaving, Ontari looked at the paper as she scratched one name off and the other was ready. The name was

Timothy Reeves

DOD Officer, Pentagon

Meanwhile

Indra, Harper and Marcus were back in the FBI conference room trying to negotiate the deal again. To Marcus surprise and Harper’s dismay, Indra was considering it.

Indra chuckled and said

“So let me get this straight, she wants a NFC chip embedded in her neck? As well as a bodyguard?”

Marcus nodded

“No, who wrote this her lawyers.”

Marcus shook his head as he said “ Clarke Griffin represents herself in legal matters.”

Indra sighed as she asked “Ok which of the three is less offensive?”

“Lincoln Robinson born in the Dominican Republic in 1982, sources from the Interpol indicated that he’s a former bodyguard for Griffin.”

“So how do we justify this Marcus?”

“We don’t , its off the books.”

“And then what happens? Clarke Griffin working her way towards immunity?”

Marcus immediately said “Which she’s never going to get.”

The a knock on the door happened as somebody walked in and said

“I’m sorry to interrupt but something happened.”

Indra said “What is it?”

“Danny Walker, died in a car crash.”

The rest in the room were not expecting such news as Indra said “who knows?”

“Not many people but I can assure you only NSA knows and now you guys.”

“Thank you “Marcus says as the staffer leaves

“Danny Walker was a high level 7 senior analyst who served his country for 25 years.”

Marcus felt that although it was in a tragic circumstance but he knew that this was the final incentive he needed. So he plead with Indra again

“This is why I implore you to sign this; we have the opportunity to catch threat to our national security and who better than aligning with the enemy.

Indra was thinking as she finally said “You and I will be talking about this in the senate hearing…god help us

Indra provided the signature needed to finalize the deal. It was official Clarke Griffin alias Wanheda was working for the Government.

[Lexa’s apartment– 20 minutes later]

Lexa saw as the police crime scene cleaners where cleaning up the scene and then left her apartment. Lexa was back all alone in her apartment. However, Clarke’s words were haunting her

_Killing you would destroy me?_

Lexa shook her head. It was impossible for her to believe that Clarke cared for her. It’s because of her, her life as destroyed as it was, it became worse. She then thought of Costia and took out a picture frame which she hid and it was another picture of her and Costia taking it while they were vacationing in Guatemala.  She cried for the first time. She had anger in her that she asked

“Did you lie to me?”

Her hands shaking as she repeated the question

“Did you lie to me all this time?!”

Lexa threw the picture frame as she saw it break, she did notice a small paper hidden. She picked it up as she read what it said

**_Behind the microwave ; 32-28-16_ **

Lexa immediately went to the microwave and pulled the microwave away when she found a small safe box hidden masterfully well. Lexa then opened the combination and what she found was a small box and a gun. She took it out and put the gun which was a glock aside. The small box was a box which was filled with 2 golden American express cards and passports under different names but with costia’s picture. Lexa didn’t know how to react. Then she found a page  of what happens to be in costia’s writing.

As more as she was reading it, she became angrier. In the text it talked about that day that she came home to the romantic setting that Costia prepared.

_So I bought flowers, candles and ingredients to make Italian food. The hell this is too much. But it order to get into her life. It must be done. I already have her trust and affection. Good Riddance Elena since you was the pest. I’m glad that I didn’t kill you myself…_

_She thinks I love her, How pathetic. Then again, it’s good. She protects me from the greater evil that is Wanheda._

_I do feel sorry for her though….but enough, I now have her in every possible way. But I will confess here, sexually she is the best I’ve had…nobody had touched me with such devotion…_

_Again, I do feel sorry for her._

Lexa’s world come apart that she lets her anger take over and decides to start breaking everything she found. The pain was unbearable for her. Plates went astray, microwave destroyed. The box on the floor then she heard a voice in her head

_Why are I here….I should disappear_

She saw Costia’s gun on her right side and she touched it. Slowly contemplated.

She hadn’t realized that a few feet from her, there was somebody approaching her. The person kneeled as it touched the gun and put it aside and Lexa looked at the person

It was Clarke, she was dressed in dark blue pants and grey v-cut long sleeve shirt with a grey and black hoodie.

Lexa chuckled sarcastically as she said “Of course you would know where I live.”

Clarke just looked at her and with a sad look in her eyes said “You have me, You can trust me.”

Lexa looked at Clarke as if it were for pure instinct, she hugged Clarke. Clarke accepted the hug as they sat in the small corner of the apartment. In a small whisper, Lexa said

“Your deal is done?”

“Yea.”

They both stopped hugging as Clarke spoke

“Suicide is something I know very well. Trust me when I tell you, although it’s tempting nothing can compare to the hurt you leave behind.”

Lexa just heard what Clarke said. She was exhausted to ask anything.

Meanwhile

As ontari saw timothy reeves talking to FBI agents. She was on the roof of a building and reading her snipper gun to kill Mr. Reeves. Everything was ready to carry it out, it would seem as if she were to assassinate jfk himself. However she did felt a needle in her neck. Which quickly put her down on the floor. The white jacket fella stood over her as he said

“You had it coming.”

Then a man was walking in as the white jacket fella sense him approaching

“I’m going to assume Wanheda got what she wanted Lincoln?”

The White Jacket fella faced Lincoln as Lincoln himself responded.

“Not yet, see to it that after this, she won’t be recognizable. I have to attend a meeting with the prisoner.”

The white jacket fella nodded as Lincoln left.

2 hours later- unknown location

A man was sitting in a chair, his hands and feet tied. The man was pleading.

“Help! I need to speak with your Boss!”

_Calm down Mr. Hatchett._

Glenn Hatchett was stopped and he felt that the blind mask was taken off of him and he saw Lincoln standing over him.

“Who are you?”

“Mr. Hatchett, my name does not matter to you but just know that I am a close representative of Alias Wanheda”

Glenn’s eyes widen “What does she want with me?”

“The article you were planning of writing, you’re done with the article.”

“What?! I can’t do that; the integrity of my journalism career will not be threatened by the likes of you or wanheda.”

Lincoln shook his head and said “You will not write the article that harms Alexandria Woods in any way shape or form. In fact Wanheda has something that can be of use to you and if all goes well. She herself will give you the material necessary to write it. All she needs is your word, the files you have and the name of that source that gave you or the fallen journalist the wrong information.”

Glenn was outraged

“No! The information given to Sinclair was factual. Alexandria Woods is head of the conspiracy…”

“She isn’t and Wanheda has the proof. But if you want the proof; you need to abide to Wanheda’s conditions”

And if I don’t

“Then she personally will cut your head off on live television then send your head to your family and your body fed by the sharks out the coast of Mexican shores. “

Glenn gulped as sweat beaded off of him.

“Ok, ok…I will give you the files. Although I don't know the name of the source. Sinclair did but he did tell me it was somebody that has worked with Wanheda before”

Lincoln’s eyebrow rose as he thought

_Well things got interesting. There's a traitor in the family_

TBC....


	7. ID and Blackmail?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ID of the traitor revealed plus a small clexa "negotiation"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell, I'm so sorry for being away long. But no worries despite being a short filler chapter but it sets up a even bigger chapter along the way.

**Thank you for tuning into breaking news at this hour. Ontari Black, the woman responsible for the murder of journalist Jacapo Sinclair is dead. Her body has been found in Kingman’s lake which is not far from where the white house is located. Black, who was pointed as the suspect of not only Sinclair’s murder in Canada but also FBI officials say that she may be involved in other murder cases although their investigation continues. Remember, Ontari Black was linked initially in organizing Jacapo Sinclair’s murder because of retribution of her mother Nia Baker who she herself was found in her home, dead of an overdose due a scandalous article written by Sinclair that connects her to working for the US Government.**

[FBI- The Ark Black site, Marcus Kane Office]

“There’s no doubt in my mind that Griffin did this” – Bellamy says as Marcus just looks at him. Also, other people in the room where Brian Miller and a new member of the task force transferred from the NSA, Monty Green.

“How can we know for sure it was Clarke? the whole time as I’ve been briefed she has been here until recently.” Monty says trying to reason with Bellamy. Brian looks Monty as he says

“You may be NSA Monty but even with that, I’m going to suppose that Wanheda was on your agency’s watch list.”

Monty nodded and agreed but he said “Yes, she was on every watchlist of the government but unlike most criminals, she was smart in how she went about in terms of communication and technology. Maybe it’s because of her parents who were former intelligence officials for this country”

“Actually traitors.” Bellamy overstated the fact. Marcus just looked calm on the exchange as he then spoke

“Although it’s possible that Monty is stating the correct information, the fact remains that we in this room can at least agree as to Clarke maybe not killing Ontari herself but maybe had help in the matter. Unfortunately, since we have no proof or witnesses. We can’t null the immunity agreement she has with the justice department.”

Bellamy didn’t like Marcus assessment one bit. He still feels a bit bitter because of what has transpire in the last 24 to 48 hours. He was so much into his thought that he didn’t hear Marcus calling him out

“Agent Blake”

Bellamy shook his head out of his thoughts and said, “I’m sorry sir, just into my thoughts.”

Marcus nodded and said, “I’m going to assume that you are thinking about your lost sister. You told me earlier that Wanheda knows about this?”

Bellamy clenched his jaws as he answered as much as he could “Yes, she told me during breakfast.”

Marcus only listened and stood up and looked at the window where other employees are working in assisting the task force. Brian then mentioned

“So, what are we going to do now? Agent Woods is now part of the FBI and Wanheda has her deal, how are we supposed to trust her that she will keep her end of the bargain?”

“We don’t Agent Miller. However, I believe that something lured Clarke Griffin to turn herself in, she risked everything that she had and for some reason if it involved Agent Woods. I would like to believe that her surrender to us serves the greater good for this country. “

“That maybe the case sir, the fact remains that what is so special about agent woods that Wanheda requests to talk to her specifically?” Bellamy said

Marcus shrugged as an answer as if he were saying that he didn’t have the answer for it. Monty was just listening to the conversation at hand and reflecting on it.

Then

A knock on the door, interrupted their conversation. It was another agent of the FBI Luke Rhodes.

“Pardon me Director Kane, but you need to see this.”

Marcus and the rest left the office to see what Luke found.

“Ok, so these are pictures gathered from Sinclair’s flat given to us from the RCMP.”

Luke and the rest were looking at scattered pictures, which everyone in the room knew that somebody tampered with the evidence. Brian said “This smells like CIA involvement sir,”

Marcus looked at the pictures very intensely. Then he spots a blue chrome picture.

“Agent Rhodes zoom in.” Marcus said as Luke zoomed in but the resolution of the pictures was intact. The picture was now a man who is bearded and a bit of a rough appearance. Then Marcus orders “Agent Rhodes, you and agent green focus on getting facial recognition and getting an ID on that man”

Bellamy looked at the picture and to him, the man seemed familiar. Meanwhile Monty and Luke where running facial recognition on him. From Monty’s side, it hit a match.

Meanwhile

Clarke was sitting in a chair while she was looking at Lexa while some music was playing in the background. Lexa was sleeping, then she heard a soft knock. Clarke got up from her chair and went to the door. She looked at the peephole and saw Lincoln standing by. Clarke opened the door and saw Lincoln make way for 2 women to come in as he said

_“Ok ladies you know what to do.”_

The women came in and started to clean around Lexa’s apartment without making too much noise. Clarke was impressed and said

“Since when do you speak Japanese Lincoln?”

“College classes you financed has to work for something right?”

“Fair enough. So, how were you able to find these women? What’s their story?”

“I was able to find these ladies who are twins were unemployed and homeless since they were part of the Japanese police in cleaning scenes after the fact. They were fired because they opposed the corruption of the police from the JK mafia, in retaliation they were blackmailed from working in the job they loved in their country. So they fled to the states. They were able to get asylum but its difficult especially with the president in office now. Their future is uncertain. After all, we had to recruit after our last cleaner’s demise.”

Clarke nodded sadly as she remembers her last cleaning team was assassinated by Nia with the CIA backing after a turf war months prior in South Africa.

Lincoln helped the ladies in anything they needed but then one of them found a notebook which they gave to Lincoln and Clarke. Clarke looked at the notebook which was the one Lexa found in Sinclair and she read the pages until she saw the RB initials. Right away she knew who it was.

Meanwhile the Japanese twins were finished cleaning in real time. They both went to Clarke and Lincoln. Clarke smiled and said “I always like when people are experts in their craft and you ladies are a prime example of it. I understand when a system fucks you over in the name of business and deception. Rest assure that your work is appreciated while on my employ.  And as a token of good faith, there is an apartment in SoHo in New York City you ladies may live. You will be taken care of as well as your families financially. I can even get you your green cards in a month so you can live here. My only condition is that you work for me full time in any cleaning that me or any of my organization has. My friend Lincoln will be your contact for any affairs. “

The women beamed after Clarke’s words and bowed their head in appreciation and a broken English of thank yous. Which made Clarke genuinely smile a bit. Lincoln spoke Japanese to the ladies and they went back to Lincoln’s car.  Clarke said

“Make sure they enroll to a good adult school English classes so they learn the language so they can defend themselves. “

Lincoln nodded

Clarke looked at the notebook again and saw the initials

“Roan in the traitor.”

Lincoln looked at Clarke puzzled which prompted her to give the notebook to Lincoln. Lincoln’s eyes widen and said

“This doesn’t sound right” Lincoln said

“Looks like we have to visit Switzerland”

“Then you going to have to take me with you.”

Lincoln and Clarke turned around and saw Lexa standing there.

“Absoulutely not.” Clarke said and as she said those words, the door opened and reveled the white jacket fella coming in and as soon as Lexa saw him, in a speed of lighting Lexa went on top of him and started to beat the wholy hell out of him with her fists as Lincoln struggled to get her off of the white jacket fella. Meanwhile he tried to reason with Lexa but failing

Clarke got in the middle between both of them

“Stop it both of you!”

The white jacket fella took his ski mask off and Lexa was puzzled as the man said

“Look, I’m sorry for what happened to your arm, I was on assignment against Ontari but I always worked for Wanheda.”

Lexa looked at Clarke and said sarcastically “You aren’t just full of surprises, are you?”

Clarke just sighed and said, “While my methods aren’t the most convenient but I assure you Murphy here was the perfect man for the task, however he failed to stop Ontari from hurting you despite specifically tell him before to beat Ontari’s ass before he hurt you.” Clarke turned back to murphy as he tried to explain himself

“Clarke what would you have me do? I couldn’t break my cover.”

Clarke however didn’t listen and slapped Murphy upside the head, which to murphy it hurt like hell.

“The hell you did that for?”

“Be glad that it’s the only thing I did.” Clarke said but looks at the corner in her eye and sees a hidden security camera with the red light beeping. Which prompted for Clarke to look at Lexa as Lexa took out her phone and said

“Either you take me with you to Roan Baker or I will personally leak this on Live Leak on not only confessing to organizaing Ontari’s murder but also breaking into my house which will make your government agreement null.”

However instead of Clarke being afraid or shocked like Lexa would’ve hoped, instead Clarke smiled and said “Well, look at you camel trading like a veteran?” Clarke laughed and said

“Then lets go to a road trip shall we?”

Meanwhile in switerzland

Roan is at a small diner eating his breakfast as he's hearing the news on Sinclair's and ontari's demise. He's sadden but shrugs it aside as he eats. However, he does see that something about the diner is wrong, he sees men coming in and out, one in particular eyeing him. He then pays for his food and leaves the diner with the intention of running.

TBC…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank everybody who has bared with me through this and patienly waiting but I was able to go get a full time job, it isn't good pay (or at least like I would've hoped. However I gotta start somewhere in life right?) Which is why I will do my very best to post once a week (typically on sundays since its my only day off from work.
> 
> Either way, I thank all of you for your support and kudos. It means very much.


	8. Enter: Roan Baker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Unexpected Twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, apparently I'm not so good of schedules. But hell, with this new job taking my time. I barely have time to plan the chapters or even get some inspiration. I still try though lol. But either way I hope this chapter can compensate for it

[A cabin in the Swiss Alps]

Roan arrives in the cabin as quickly as he could in a black Volkswagen car. He went to a cabinet were there was a fake wall and took out the money he stashed in which was worth $1,000 dollars and his international passports. He then grabbed his suitcase which was not unpacked. He then closed the door and put his stuff in his car. He then got in and left but as he was leaving, he took out a black mini box with a red button and pressed it.

[Meanwhile]

As Lexa was packing to go to Switzerland, she gets a phone call over the phone.  It was Marcus Kane.

“Hello?”

“ _Lexa”_

“Why are you calling me, Kane? The last I recall, you put me out the case” Lexa said with a slight tint of bitterness.

“I know you have the right to be mad at me, Lexa. But listen, we made a breakthrough in the case..”

“I know its Roan Baker, according to Griffin, he’s in Switzerland and I’m going there.”

“You are not going there by yourself.”

“Listen, you were the one who told me to take time off from the task force despite of the fact that with that logic, you were punishing me for doing my job. So therefore, I’m going to continue doing my job whether I have your authorization or not. At the end of the day, you need me if you want Clarke Griffin to continue collaborating with you.

“You mean us agent woods.”

“Right now it doesn’t seem like it.”

Lexa then heard Marcus sighed and said “ok agent woods. You will go on this mission undercover then. You may use any tactics you see fit to bring Roan Baker to us alive. But this is a one time thing. Then you may return back to the task force once this is over to work together.”

Marcus hanged up and Lexa to some extent felt a sense a pride that she was able to manipulate the assistant director of the fbi even if it was for a bit. It scared her to some extent because this wasn’t her at all but ever since Clarke came into her life, it became more personal for her.

Then a text hit on her phone, it was Lincoln with an address to the closest air strip where Clarke was waiting for her.

[Hours Later – Clarke’s Private Learjet]

To say that she was in awe of Clarke’s private plane was an understatement according to Lexa. It seriously shouldn’t be surprise for her since Clarke is a wealthy criminal who has years of wealth accumulated.

Lexa’s emerald eyes were looking at the surroundings inside the plane in a subtle fashion. Lexa didn’t know the time zone they were or which country they were passing on. Feeling that her eyes were growing a bit heavy. She decided to take the blanket that the air hostess gave her. That too was another shock for Lexa, that apart from the private jet, Clarke also had a plane crew on her payroll. Then again, she shouldn’t be surprised. Granted, she heard the conversation with the Japanese twin cleaners contracted by Clarke on the spot.

Discreetly, she looked at Clarke. Clarke was wearing a silver short sleeve dress with high heels. Her makeup was very minimal except with slight Smokey eye shadow which made the aspect of her eyes being bluer, azure diamond like. Alluring, penetrating and simply erotic. Lexa swallowed a bit of a lump that was forming on her throat. She shakes her head a bit.

_This is wrong_

She thought

Despite of her reservations of how many people are working for Clarke and just Clarke in general, Lexa got comfortable and fell asleep on the plane.

Meanwhile

Clarke was looking at Lexa with a small smile on her face. She knows how hard it is for Lexa to lower her defenses around people.

_How come someone so beautiful be the most damaged one. Then again, many would say the same about me. The difference is that she doesn’t deserve this…not this pain._

 She resumed drinking her whiskey and reading a newspaper from Italy. However, she looked at what Lexa was wearing which was a very simple leather outfit with a white shirt and black boots. She looked at her with thoughts running through her mind but didn’t move. She decided to go back to reading the newspaper meanwhile murphy and Lincoln were playing chess.

Back in Washington D.C

[The situation room]

A group of men and 2 women were meeting in the room. The majority were intelligence officials or simply officials who were employed by the government. In the group some of the same people that were in the bar & grill were pike met with prior. Including a man with a beige suit and brown tie and the other one who sat in the middle who spoke with pike. Older man in his mid 80s but with a traditional black suit and tie.

The older man spoke

“I’m sorry we have to call an emergency meeting over this. But this is a matter that we must discuss around the possibility of Wanheda being alive.”

Most in the room were pretty agitated

“That bitch is here?”

“What the hell?”

“Is she coming for us?”

The older man put his hand up to silence any more whispers

“I’ve dispatched a team to specifically look for her by any terms necessary. We will find her this time. But that doesn’t concern me.”

Many within the room whispered. The only person who was visibly annoyed was the man in the beige suit. He was just shaking his head as the older man said

“ You have something to say.”

“Just say you plan to have Alexandria Woods become a part of us and have a seat at the table which she doesn’t deserve”

The others in the room looked at the older man as he replied “Not much at all. Although let me point out that as much as Alexandria Woods has help throughout these couple of months that has allowed us to expand greatly. Also.”

“Do you even remember that this organization would almost collapse after the fiasco over Titus and his…I can’t begin to describe it!?

“Which is why I am not putting another woods in charge. Besides Wanheda wouldn’t allow it even if that were my plan.”

The man in the beige suit stayed silent

The older man said, “For now let’s focus on Wanheda and finding her alive so we can retrieve the documents she stole.”

The rest in the room agreed and decided to adjourn the meeting. The man in the beige suit was leaving when another was approaching him. The man in the beige suit said to the man

“Find Wanheda kill her…then kill Alexandria woods as well.”

The man smiled and nodded and left.

Meanwhile in Switzerland

2 cars were arriving at what was thought of were roan was staying at. One was Clarke and her people and the other was Lexa. They all got out of the car, it was windy and snowing. Clarke, Lincoln and Murphy saw ambluenceand police surrounding the area. They knew it was a bad sign. More of a bad sign was when a call came through Lincoln’s cell. It was Lexa,

_“Why are swiss police and firefighters are on the location?”_

Clarke responded “Looks like Roan was under attack.”

_“By who?”_

“I don’t know”

_Do you know where else he could’ve gone or is this another trick of yours to stall be for time while he flees?”_

“I am not stalling you.”

 _“Whatever Clarke, I’m going to find him, with or without you.”_ Lexa says with a bit a disdain

Clarke turns around since she was in the back seat and sees Lexa’s car make a U turn and heads back.  Lincoln sees the action through the rear-view mirror and says to Clarke

“Should we follow her?”

Clarke shook her head and said “Murphy call Raven we may need her help”

Meanwhile – 15 minutes later

Roan was in a rest stop in Simplon Switzerland, He is calling from a prepaid cell. He called a number that he knew from memory

“Lincoln pass me to Wanheda”

“ _It was time you called Roan.”_ Clarke Responded

“I’m under attack, I don’t know who.”

_“Calm down Roan. What happened?”_

“At first, I thought my mother was the one who was haunting me and wanted me dead. But now that she herself is dead, I felt people chasing me.”

_“It maybe the CIA Roan or at this point the FBI”_

“It maybe but it may also be that enemy plaguing you for months, the one who I told you about who aligned with my mother to take you out.”

Roan closed his eyes as he took a breath and said

“People are talking Wanheda, these friends of yours are whispering.”

“ _I don’t have any friends Roan, you know that. In a meanwhile text Lincoln the place where you’ll be. He’ll send you to a unit where you can stay.”_

The phone hung up

As soon as Roan hung up he felt somebody attack him for behind

[Some time later]

Roan was waking up a bit but his head hurt. He recognized being in a hospital setting. He was attached to machines. But then he turned his head and he saw what would seem like a woman who he didn’t recognized. He said

“You put me here?”

The woman gave a small smile said “No but I wish I had. Despite of it, I saved your life. Now you owe me an explanation, why did you talk with the reporter?”

Roan just shook his head “Why would you care about the dead reporter?”

The woman said, “I don’t know, you put yourself in this mess and if I want I can kill you now and make it seem like it was of natural causes.”

That’s when Roan looked closely at the woman he was talking to

It was Lexa.

TBC….


	9. Not A Chapter---Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit its been a while. But I think most of you are owe an explanation for my absence.

Hi Everyone.

Yes. I know I've been gone for almost a year

Things got a bit messy to cope with in my life and I had to take time off from writing.

But since getting a job and adapting to the flow pace (it hasn't been easy and to this day I call that job a necessary mistake)

I'm searching for a new job so I can be a bit happier

but until then I'm going to use writing and art as a coping mechanism to deal with the stress since my previous ways haven't worked since those coping mecs were just simply destructive. 

In fact because I had that horrible state of mind, I couldn't write due to if I did it would be a really dark and twisted ending to this story that it wouldn't be fair.

I'll be re reading this story in order to continue the flow so give me a couple of days but a new chapter will be up in the next following days.

If I still have readers here waiting for this story I say thank you very much for the patience. I swear I truly am sorry for my long absence. 

I do have questions for the readers out there. 

What would you wish to happen more in this story now that I'm going to continue writing it?

Take care

-C


	10. Mixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief answering but now, with a bigger enemy than the ice queen just as other shadow players are lurking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that took me a bit to write but I would rather be the best then halfassed. This has a bit of almost everything and yes there's clexa scene here...I will say no more :)

Roan was looking at lexa with cold eyes as he tries to compose himself in the bed as she reveled that information for him. He then, snickered and said

 

“Why are you here?”

 

Lexa looked at him straight at the eye and said “Tell me about Costia and the Azegda Organization.”

 

Roan just smirked and said “You are CIA, you should have the files of my mother’s organization, after all she was their informant.”

 

“I should but…” Lexa looked next to the window as her tone grew colder “ I never believed in files, for all I know your mother was a known puppeteer, only telling the CIA what they wish to hear.” She then looked at Roan “when I want to know about somebody I talk to them face to face. Besides you were the source for Sinclair when you confessed to him about your mother being the CIA informant”

 

Roan smiled a bit as he thought

 

_Seems Wanheda is starting to influence on her already_

Then Roan saw a glass a water and he started to drink. For all he knew, Lexa might’ve poisoned the water but at this point he didn’t care. He asked

 

“Where are we?”

 

“Filippo del Ponte Hospital”

 

Roan just shook his head and looked around slowly

 

“Who else knows am here?”

 

“Relax, I know you are wanted in Italy just like your mother, so to keep you here safe and protected. I made them believe you are my brother.”

 

Roan just rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked at the door in thought. But then looked back at Lexa and said

 

“So what do you want to know?”

 

“Everything.”

 

Roan looked at Lexa straight at her and said “Costia was a complicated woman to understand. She did some inhumane things but once you know of her background. Maybe it makes sense. Maybe it doesn’t”

 

_[Flashback- 2 years ago in Denver, Colorado]_

_Roan was putting two suitcases, which were big size at best. Inside the suitcases were different types of handgun you can imagine. The woman quietly eyed on all of them and tested out each one of its mechanisms. Roan tried to make small talk_

_“My mother had to see something in you in order to hire you.”_

_Costia smirked_

_“Not really, my work speaks for itself.”_

_“What do you do”?_

_Costia looked at Roan dead in the eye and said “I am what I need to be…but mainly a killer by necessity and human trafficker by trade._

_“My mother isn’t fond to trafficking people as much. So the fact she recruited you, it sort of baffles me.”_

_“We have a common enemy.”_

_Costia took 2 guns out of the suitcases and ended up paying for which she paid around $1600 each for the handguns. She left from Roan’s safe house._

 

“I ended up finding out through my mother that she was an orphan who was born out a sex trafficking ring and was put in a orphanage upon birth. Mark Brown owned the orphanage, who was a well known in the underworld to being a trainee to spies. Groomed and protected each child he found at a young age. Out of anybody from the underworld, he was deemed a saint. Anybody who was under his care was known to being one of the best. Costia wasn’t the exception.”

 

Lexa was overwhelmed at Costia’s past. As Roan keeps explaining

 

“The problem with her was that she was a sociopath. I went to one mission with her in Nigeria that involved moving 200 people in a boat to Italy. Many kids were crying, hungry. When she saw kids crying or if any of them annoyed her, she killed them quickly, them and their family and throw them in the ocean. There was baby in the boat, she was the only lightest skin who was in Nigeria. But I saw her very frail. Costia was about to do harm to her but I kept her from that. When we got to Italy, I got away free with the baby but she was caught along with the remaining passengers. However, she framed me and said that I was the brain of it all. When it wasn’t true. We haven’t seen eye to eye until the murder.”

 

It soon dawned on Lexa.

 

“You killed her.”

 

Roan nodded

 

“It was either that or let her continue moving people from one hell through the next. Hadn’t the coast guard stopped her in Italy those people would’ve ended up in a sex or organ trafficking ring or worse. “ Roan looks at Lexa and says “I ‘m not going to apologize for killing her because she deserved it but I will apologize to you for everything that she and my mother put you through.”

 

“So why blame Clarke?”

 

“She gave the order, I simply wanted to carry it out myself.”

 

Lexa just nodded, few tears came out of her eyes. Then a knock was heard and a doctor came in along with a nurse. The doctor with a slight Italian accent spoke with a bit of broken English. Lexa didn’t see them since she was in distraught.

 

“Miss Woods, give us a few minutes while we check the patient. We’ll let you in we are done.”

 

Lexa nodded and step out of the room in order to find some composure.

 

Roan looked at the doctor and at the nurse with the most penetrating blue eyes. The doctor nodded as the nurse took out her mask and her medical hat. Roan knew exactly who the nurse was

 

“Wanheda.”

 

Clarke walked to the same chair as Lexa was sitting while the “doctor” put in some earphones in high volume and closed the door with lock.

 

“I never thought she would take you here.”

 

“How did you find me Wanheda?

 

“Unlike you, I’m actually very liked here and all I did was contact with my good friend Piero from the Sicilian mafia and his men track you down here.”

Roan smiled and said “ Well Wanheda you fucked him for 5 months last year so it served you well, I say.”

 

Roan laughed as Clarke laughed as well. But then Roan coughed heavily. Clarke walked towards him and gives him another glass of water. She sits next to him in his bed

 

“She will soon learn of your illness and how much time you have here.”

 

Then Roan looked at her and said

 

“She has to know…she has the right to know.”

 

Clarke just looks at Roan, her eyes were reflecting the emotions she was feeling, mixed of despair and regret. Roan then speaks again

 

“I have to tell her.”

 

“No.”

 

“I know in what we agreed Clarke. Before I go, I have to tell her”

 

Clarke then looks at Roan with sadness as she said “I can’t let you do that.”

 

“She deserves the truth Clarke.” Roan looks at Clarke with empathy. Clarke felt numb, it’s the one thing that she can’t stop thinking about, Lexa’s reaction of knowing the truth, her anguish. She gets up as she looks at the window with a blank look, as she were in trance, remembering events she would rather forget. Then she shakes her head a bit as she returns where she is in mind. She turns to see Roan who hasn’t taken his eyes of her and the doctor, as distracted as he needed to be.

 

Clarke signaled the doctor to takes his earphones off. He did. Clarke then says

 

“My time is done here, do what you need to do. Also makes sure Alexandria woods is ok too.”

 

Doctor nodded as Clarke looked at Roan one last time.

 

“Say your goodbyes Roan.”

 

Clarke left.

 

[30 minutes later.]

After the doctor examined Roan , Lexa found out the news

 

Roan Baker has stage 4 lung cancer.

 

Lexa isn’t in shock but at the same time is. She wasn’t expecting in somebody who was only 33 to develop lung cancer but it happened. She stills remember what Roan told her

_“You’re not like your family…you’re much better than that, even better than Costia. I wish I can help more, the only thing I can tell you is that Clarke has an enemy. One that’s been plaguing her for months…she might kill me if she finds out I’m here. But if the authorities find out, I have a better chances of surviving with them. But whatever happens…protect Clarke the most because whether she admits it or not. You’re her light.”_

[Meanwhile -Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport | Washington, D.C]

 

A man was in the airport waiting for his flight when the older gentleman approached him

 

“Can I help you?” Said the man

 

The older gentleman along with 2 bodyguards said, “I know my son send you to kill Clarke and Alexandria Woods.”

 

The man’s face was numb, he felt his feet getting cold but the older gentleman had a reassuring look and said “You will still do the operation. But not how my son would want it to be...It will be done my way, I already have somebody where Clarke is where I can take care of a tiny problem. Once we see movement, you will strike. But only when I tell you.

 

“Ok, sir but what happen with..”

 

“Don’t worry about him, I persuade him and members of the committee to see things my way. So now, I would suggest starting recruiting and surveillance. “

 

The man smiled as he said, “I used to work with Clarke, trust me, I know her moves. The fact that her weakness is Lexa, makes things interesting.”

 

The older gentleman shook his head “You will not kill neither…First I will talk with Clarke. In respective to Alexandria Woods, she will not be harmed anyway because if you do, I will kill you myself. Understood.”

 

The man nodded and walked away. The older gentleman went on the other end with his guards.

 

[Later the Night- Palace Grand Hotel | Varese, Italy ]

Lexa went to Clarke’s hotel room where Lincoln was nearby to let her in. Lexa had known that Clarke was in Italy since according to lexa, Clarke is still looking for Roan

 

Clarke was drinking whiskey. As she saw Lexa, she said

 

“What brings you in?”

 

“I…I spoke with Roan, in the hospital. I took him to the hospital Fillpo del Norte. He has stage 4 lung cancer.”

 

“Yes I know.”

 

“How?”

 

“2 months ago, while in a trip to West Africa, in the mines. Roan passed out of some chemicals. He was trying to rescue kids who were working in very nasty conditions. He was able to get the kids out but at his cost. Those kids were working under my organization when unfortunately a month later, the compound perished.”

 

“What did you mean?”

 

“The CIA came in and raided the hashish compound.”

 

Then Lexa realized. She was part of the mission.

 

“Wait…no…it couldn’t be you.”

 

Clarke nodded

 

“What did they tell you Lexa in order to do that mission?”

 

“That somebody was using drug trafficking scheme to raise money to help out terrorism organizations and to attack the Nigerian government which has strong partnership with our government.”

 

Clarke snickered at that comment and said “ I don’t mind helping out an army if they can prove to me that their cause is worth it. The Taliban or Al-Qaeda, just is a simple religion manipulation in order for them to convenience youth to do their bidding. If anything, I kill them in the hundreds if I wish.”

 

“You are still a drug trafficker.”

 

“True, the many things I am…however, I was giving mothers, boys and girls a chance to live. You have no idea how much they can be vulnerable to people even worse than me…I give them the opportunity to live, so I thought. Unforuntately, your organization destroyed that and Nia took care of the majority by killing them.”

 

Lexa felt guilt and drity…like if she were used.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, the few that did survive I broke them out and now are in exile in Capetown. It was the least I could do for them after brining them in my misery. “

 

“How?” Lexa was in awe of Clarke’s power of helping others…she felt intrigued.

 

“It’s a magic trick.”

 

Lexa laughed as Clarke smiled.

 

But then Lincoln came in with his flip phone “Its pierro”

 

Clarke takes the phone and starts talking and hears the words she wasn’t expecting to hear. Clarke hands up as pierro sends her the text., Clarke sees the text with emptiness in her soul. As soon as she turns she sees Lexa looking at her phone and Lexa says

 

“According to Italian Police and the Associated Press, Roan is dead and that you kill him?”

 

“I did not kill him”

 

Clarke then gives the phone to Lexa where she sees the picture where it shows roan as if it were laying down peaceful. She knew that he was suffocated.

 

“So if it wasn’t you…then who?”

 

Clarke looked at Lexa with a somber look as she says

 

“SkiRipa”

 

TBC….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you my lovely readers like the chapter. Please let me know if I did good and that I haven't lost my touch with the writing in this story. I hope it was worth the wait and buckle up...the ride begins.
> 
> Please let me know what you think happens next with this story...I will be answering the comments :)
> 
> -C.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this work is inspired by many movies and tv shows that i've seen through the years and also my own research on certain topics. I can't promise to post frequently since I do work and I barely had much time in life these days. However, this was in my brain for a while and I wanted to get this out there. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and if you did please comment and or kudos. It really does help me out to know the reaction this story can have.
> 
> Till next time :)


End file.
